The Return of the Blue Rider I
by booklover1798
Summary: Eragon has decided after centuries of training hundreds of new riders in the land of the Dragon Riders that he shall return to his original home, Alegasia. Old and new feelings will come... Or will they? Please read and review! Spoiler alert for 4th book! Soon too be re-written!
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I just finished reading Inheritance by CP and OMG! I was crying so hard. This is a spoiler alert for all you guys who haven't read or finished reading the fourth book. So wait until after you've read the book.**

Prologue

It has been centuries since the Rider Eragon Shadeslayer and his dragon Saphira Brightscales have been to the land Alagaseia. Centuries have passed since the Great War between the Varden and the Mad King Galbatorix. Centuries have passed and all has been well. And now it is time for Eragon to return.

"Saphira. It's time for us to send more eggs." Eragon said to the large blue dragon that took up most of the room. The dragon lifted her head in front of Eragon and stared at him with one shield sized blue eye. A silent understanding passed between the two and Eragon sighed. "You are right." he said finally as he stood

_Little One, are you ready?_ Saphira asked her rider

"Yes." he said "It has been much to long, and don't you miss Firnen?" he said and she snorted, a pillar of smoke filtered out of her nostrals answering his suspicions "We leave tomarrow at sun down." he said before the blue dragoness took flight. She barily made it through the large hole in the dome of the building. The man sighed as he stepped out into the sunlight and stared out across the land at all of those he had tought. Dragon Riders of four different races. Elves drwarves Urgals and humans alike, friends as they learn from one another. Each was a different age. Some were young and others more experienced. But Eragon and Saphira were the oldest and most experienced of the hundreds of Dragons and Riders here.

"Shur'tugal, the eggs are ready for travel. Who do you wish to go on the jorney?" Blodgrahm, one of the few elven spellcasters that had come with Eragon when he left Alegasia

"Saphira and I have decided to pay Arya anf Firnen a visit." he said as he stroked his go-tee thoughtfully as he watched his students practice with one another, not taking notice to their master as they did. Eragon's eyes landed on one of the middle students. She was a small petite little human who could easily be mistaken for a young girl. Drena had come from the Spine and had travelled to the Ilirea to take a chance to be a Dragon Rider, her luck held and a violet egg had hatched for her she named him Ververa, but they passed through a large storm that had blinded Drena. "Drena shall come with me."

"Are you sure Eragon?" Blograhm asked

"Yes. It has been too long." he said before descending the stairs. As he did the students stopped and watched as he walked towards the purple rider and her dragon, "Drena, would you like to come with me to Alegasia?" the girl blinked at him for a long moment before a smile spread across her fair features

"I'm honored to be of service, Eragon-Elda." she said in her timid voice, but she held her head high and proud.

"Pack you bags, we leave tomarrow at sun down." he said as he turned "And, Drena, practice that pary, you're off by an inch."

**Please review! And if you are reading my story White Blood Rose, I'm not sure if I should continue it, PM me or what ever to tell me your opinion, K! Okay, so I decided to redo this chapter for a reason, becuase one, I realized that CP decided to have all of the races become riders, I feel stupid! And two, becuase I felt like it! :P**


	2. Chapter 1

Arya POV

I stroked Firnen's neck as he hummed a turn of sadness. he has been like this since the night Eragon and Saphira departed from Alegasia, and so have I. I sighed as I sat on my throne. Soon the Blood Oath will begin, a time of happiness and cheer for the elves. I stood up and strechted my tense muscles before walking to the hatchery where the last hatchling reamained. The dragon was a deep royal blue that reminded me of Saphira, but it was much darker than Saphira's bright jewl like scales.

"Queen Arya, what pleasure do we owe you for this visit?" asked a young elf by the name of Uliothr, he had long black hair that fell past his shoulders. He was one of the guards that watched over the hatchery.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if any Riders have been spotted." I said

"Naye, the dragoness just hatched a few days ago, though they new batch should be here in at least five more days." he said as the rider of the blue dragoness emerged from the hatchery room where his dragon was. His name was Raran, so close to Roran. He looked so much like Eragon and Roran, too. He had the same determination, it wasn't hard to believe that he wasn't a decendent of Stronghammer.

"Hello, Queen Arya." his brown eyes searched her's for answers. He was so much like Eragon, with his unending trial of questions and his features.

"Hello, Riran." I said as a shadow swooped over us, we looked up to see the outline of a dragon... A large dragon, bigger than Firnen. I felt a presence on the outskirts of my mind and I searched it to recongnize Murtagh

_May we pass, Queen Arya? _the Red Rider asked

_Yes, Murtagh, you may pass... I have someone you will want to meet. _I replied as he swooped down into the clearing, it was barily large enough for Thorn and Firnen to fit, but they made do with their surroundings. I watched as Murtagh slid off of Thorn and crouched on the ground before standing and stride to us. Once he had stopped he stared at Riran for the longest of time before speaking to the boy.

"You look so much like Eragon." Riran blinked in surprise at the comparison

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if your ancestor is Roran Stronghammer, he was a cousin of mine and Eragon." Murtagh said, his shaggy black hair ruffled in the breeze

"Your cousin was Roran Stronghammer?" Riran asked awed by Murtagh

"Aye, and Eragon is my half brother, now close your mouth. Let me see your dragon." I watched amused as Riran's eyes widend at the mention of Eragon, but he did as he was told and led Murtagh to his dragoness

"I don't know what to name her, I can't think of a name that would fit her." I heard the young boy say. He wasn't much older than when eragon came to Ellesmera for the first time. I followed them, leaving Uliothr to his duty.

"Well, what is she like?" Murtagh asked

"She's... Thoughtful. She thinks things through and then acts." he said smiling at the royal blue dragoness that was still asleep. She was still very young, but she was growing faster than most others.

"Mph! the opposite of Saphira." Murtagh chuckled "Continue."

"She's timid to try something new... She doesn't like change, but she will when it's nessicary." Riran continued on describing his dragon smiling all the while.

"I think you should learn what thoughtful or wisdom means in the ancient language and you may find your answers." Murtagh said after a moment of silence

"Really?" Riran asked and Murtagh nodded his head

"thoughtful is 'tyrudis' and wisdom is 'virdo'." Murtagh said and Riran thought for a moment

"What's understanding?" Riran asked

"Sirtenia." Murtagh smiled knowingly at the boy who was staring off into space

"Sirtenia." Riran whispered and the blue dragoness stirred and lifted her head and snorted in annoyance before curling back up to fall asleep again

"I think you found a perfect name for her, Riran." I said smiling

"I think so, too, queen Arya." he replied, contemptment clear in his familiar features as he studied his dragon. Murtagh stood silently and brushed past me. I followed him out of the Hatchery.

"It's been a long time, Murtagh." I said

"It has... Do you, by any chance, know where Eragon setteled the Land of the Dragon Riders?" he asked me

"I do not, I'm sorry, I wish I did, though... I miss him." I said as an after thought

"I miss him, too, Arya." he said as he leaned against the wall of the hatchery "I want to see if my son will be a rider." he said after a period of silence. I was shocked, I stared at him with wide eyes

"Who...?" I started, but stopped, not wanting to upset him

"Nasuada." he said looking off in the distance

"But, Nasuada died centuries ago, she never gave birt, never carried, not that I had heard of from Vanir." I said confused

"She is dead, she did die, we kept it a secret about our child, not wanting him to be in danger." he said

"How has he lived all these years?" I asked

"I used spells to stop his growth, like how Eragon burried Brom, but I can't keep him in there forever or his mind will be different." he said looking away

"Murtagh, your son can be the first to test the next batch of eggs. They should be here soon." I said resting my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I know. But I just wanted to warn you ahead of time." he said as he turned towards Thorn "I'll be back soon with my son." he called over his shoulder as he climbed onto Thorn's back. I stood and watched as they took flight and flew off into the evening sun...

**Yay, another chappie by me! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Eragon POV

It was almost time to go. I was meditating, my legs crossed and my arms speard apart as I breathed in and out. All was quite until Drena entered the room and sat in front of me, waiting silently for me to do something.

"Yes, Drena?" I asked remaining in my stance, eyes still closed

"It's almost time to leave." she stated

"Yes." I said bluntly

"Why are you meditating?" she asked

"Becuase it is good to clear your mind." I said

"Yes, but why now?" she continued

"Becuase I can." I gritted my teeth in frustration, is this what I was like?

"Bu-" she started but didn't finish when I stood up and looked down at her

"You are very questioning." I said

_Just like you, Eragon._ Glaedr chuckled as he entered their minds

"I haven't been like that since-" I started

_Since two hours ago, Little One. _aphira joined in

"Fine! Let us be gone then." Eragon said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'll be with Ververa and Saphira." Drena said as she backed out of the building and hurried off to the launch pad.

_Eragon, do not stress over this. Nothing is going to happen. _Saphira said, worry eminate in her voice

_It's been so long, though... What will happen? _Eragon said as he sat down on the floor and rubbed his face conflicted

_If you are not ready yet, Shadeslayer, you can postpone your travel. _Glaedr said soothingly

"No, I must do this, it has been to long." Eragon said standing up determined. He stode out of the building and climbed onto Saphira's back. The eggs, twenty three of them, in a pocket of space behind Saphira. Ververa and Drena were ready as well. Once Eragon had settled in his seat they took to the sky.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Eragon POV

There were two days of travel left. I decided that Drena was ready to see an island that I favored over the few islands that were inbetween Alegasia and the Land of the Dragon Riders. It was most likely early spring time by now, and the flightless birds would be near the shore with their eggs inbetween their legs. I called them penguins. These large goofy looking birds were actually quite graceful when they swam in the ocean. Saphira swerved to the left sharply and Ververa followed.

_Ebrithil, where are we going? _Drena asked confused

_Somewhere special, I discovered it cenuries ago, I've visited over the years a few times. _I replied. I could tell she wanted to ask more but she controlled her curiosity. The island came into sight and I smiled as I felt Drena's awe and excitment grow. The small peice of land was mostly rocks and ice, it looked simple up high in the sky, but once you land on it, you'll realize that there is so much more.

_It's so beautiful! _Drena gasped. I smiled, she hasn't seen anything yet. We landed at the top of the moutain of rocks and pebbles and I motioned for Drena and Ververa to follow and be silent. We peered over the edge down at the massive colony of king penguins. They were more than just black and white, they had an upside down sunset orange teardrop on the side of their neck, and another on their beaks. Most were exchanging their egg to the female, their neighbors screaming at them and pecking them all the while.

_What is that one doing! Is it trying to eat its baby? _Drena screamed alarmed in her mind and showed me the scene of ad baby chick shoving its head down the parents throat.

_Nay, it's feeding, watch. _I replied just as the chick pulled its head from the throat and seemed to be swallowing vomit

_Why is it doing that? _Drena asked shocked and a little disgusted

_One parent will go out to sea for weeks, months sometimes, and feed on small fish. when they return the other parent will do the same. They are building up on oil and other nutrients that the chick will need to grow its water proof coat._ I explained when their was a loud bellow and we looked down to see a large blubering mamal with a hanging nose, it was barking at another like it and a battle unfolded in the middle of the penguin colony.

_What are those? _Drena asked as she cocked her head _And what are they doing?_

_I don't know, Drena. They are new to me._ I replied, pulling away from the ledge and atalked back to where Ververa and Saphira waited for us. While we were watching the penguins, they had gone hunting. Saphira had caught three large bucks and two does **(AN; That is the plural form of doe) **and had finished them off not long before the strange brown bulburous animals attacked each other. Ververa had caught two bucks and a fawn and was starting to eat the fawn. I walked to Saphira's side and unhooked one of the saddle bags and searched for the rolls I had packed in there before we left home.

"Ebrithil, why did those beasts attack? What did they do to aggrivate one another?" Drena asked sitting by Ververa's front left leg with a roll of her own

"Territory, mating, the possibilities are endless. But if you think about it, they are both male, they were surrounded by females, this is their mating season and they are fighting for the rights of mating with all of those females. They may fight to the death, one may die or they both may die." I answered her question

"But why all the females, why can't they share? Why must they kill each other, there are so many simpilar solutions than mortal combat." she asked slightly frustrated

"It is the way of life, hatchling, there are things that we will never know, and may never find the answers to. We must look past the fualts and forge a new beginning. Those males were fighting for survival, they are not like us, they must fight each other and others for mating, territory, food, and more." I looked at her firmly "We must not meddle with nature, grave mistakes will come from it and nothing will be achieved."

"Yes, Eragon-elda." Drena bowed her head as she finished her bread. They sat in silence, listenning to the waves crash and watching the albatroses fly in the noon sky.

"It is time to leave." Eragon said as he lept into Saphira's saddle with the agillity of a cat... Or elf.

"So soon?" Drena mumbled half asleep as she stood and stretched

"Yes, if we do not leave now, we will not make it to Alegasea by tomarrow evening." he replied ,patient as ever, as he watched his student amused as she struggled to focus

"Okay, I'm just so tired." she muttered as she settled into her saddle atop Ververa.

"Well, you must prepare for we may see a storm soon." Eragon warned and she sat up strait, shocked into wariness at the thought of entering a storm after her near death experience on her voyage to The Land of the Dragon Riders.

"Yes, Eragon-elda." she said her eyes watched the sky like a hawk watched a mouse from above.

"Do not worry, it is a small rain storm." he chuckled and she shot him a glare

"Don't scare me like that!" she grumbled indignitly as she pulled her dark brown hair back out of her face.

"You should not be afraid, the storm you two were in was a freak storm. It would have been dangerous for Saphira, for any dragon at that." Eragon reassured her "You were smart enough to go straight through they eye of the storm."

"Thank you, Ebrithil." Drena said blushing slightly from his praise as they took off to continue their flight.

**Please review, and thank you peeps who gave me critisism, I can not get on word becuase we don't have it on our laptop, sorry! I will try my best at corrections, but thank you for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 4

Arya POV

Four days have gone by and still no sign of the egg carriers. I was beggining to think that Eragon wasn't going to send anymore eggs when

"The Blue Rider has returned! The Blue Rider is here!" I sat up, my heart was pounding. Could it be? No, he said he'd never return. I stood and hurried out of the large hall and out into the courtyard. Firnen swooped down beside me.

_Is it true? _he asked, I heard the hope in his voice

"I do not know, Firnen. Let's find out." I climbed onto his back and he took off into the sky. It wasn't long when I finally spotted him. My heart froze, then swelled. Feelings I have no description for mixed and bubbled inside of me at the sight of Eragon. He hadn't changed much, his hair was longer and curlier than I remembered. He had a small beard, but his eyes still twinkled with millions of questions. His smile was still the same, sweet and calm. His body was lean and well built, as it had been the last I had seen.

_Arya _His mind touched mine

_Eragon _I whispered, joy seeped through out my body at the sight of him

_It's been too long, Arya _Saphira rumbled in my subconcious

_It has indeed, Saphire. Much too long. _Firnen cut in before I could reply

_It's nice to see you again, Firnen. _Saphira seemed to forget that Eragon was on her back, or that I was on Firnen's, or the fact that there was a young royal purple dragon beside her with a small... Child apon his back? She seemed familiar...

_May we land, Arya? _Eragon's question pulled me back to reality

_Yes, please do. I have someone you will want to meet._ I smiled at the thought of Eragon meeting Roran's decendant, or, so I hope. Without another word, Saphira folded her wings and dove straight down for the hard packed ground. Before she hit it, though, she whipped her wings out and landed softer than a feather. Firnen landed beside her, in a more gentler way, so to speak. The purple dragon landed on the other side of me and I imediatly recongnized the girl on his saddle. It was Drena, we had all scoffed that she, who looked younger than eleven summers at the time, would be a rider. But we all bit our tounges when her dragon, Ververa, hatched for her.

"Drena Kalisdaughter, I haven't seen you since you left for the Dragon's Relm." I smiled generously at the young girl "You have grown."

"Yes, not only have I grown physically, but mentally as well." Drena said, her face was impassive as she unhooked Ververa's saddle

"I hope your trip passed smoothly under your wings." I smiled again, but it disappeared at her grimace

"It wasn't as smooth as I would have perferred..." she trailed of, lost in a memory, before she left for the storage room where Riders keep their equipment.

"Ververa and her had a... Crash landing into the landing field. A freak storm." I jumped when Eragon spoke from behind me. His voice had changed as well.

"Ahh." I nodded my head, remembering the first storm Firnen and I had been in as I slid his saddle off and set it on the ground

"Arya." I took a deep breath before turning and meeting his gaze

"Eragon."

"I've missed you." his eyes tightend, filling with remorse.

"I've missed you, too, Eragon Shadeslayer." I bit my lip, looking down at the ground. The full moon was rising into the sky as the sun sank down past the treeline. His hand gripped my chin and forced me to look up.

"You said you had someone you wanted me to meet?" his question caught me offguard, but I composed myself before he noticed

"Yes, Riran!" I called out, not long afterwards the young boy hurried into the clearing...

**I'm leaving you hanging here until the next chapter, please review! and the Dragon's Relm is another name for the Land of the Dragon Riders.**


	6. Chapter 5

Eraon POV

I stared at the young boy in front of me. Taking in his apperance. Slowly it registered in my mind that he looked like me. The one thing that differed between us was his nose. It was stubbier than mine, just like Roran's.

"Yes Que-" Riran started but stopped and returned my stare

"Eragon, this is Riran... Tell me I'm not the only one that sees the resemblence." Arya introduced him, but he just continued to stare at me, shock and awe relevent in his eyes

"Close your mouth, Riran, you'll catch the flys." I chuckled as the boy blinked taking it all in

"So, Murtagh and Queen Arya weren't lying about the resemblence." he muttered before a deep blue dragon, no bigger than him, appeared from behind him

"And who is this?" I asked crouching down to look at the blue dragoness

"This is Sertinia, she's my dragon." he said, looking down at the youngling with pride and joy

"Understanding... She must be very different from Saphira." I mused as I held out my hand for the hatchling to sniff. She hesitantly leaned foreward and nuzzled my hand before darting back behin her rider.

"She thinks you smell." Riran grinned

"Well, I haven't bathed for five days." I chuckled before standing.

"I think you should go and prepare for the night, Eragon. You need to rest." Arya said, a firm undertone confirmed that she would forcefully make me go to sleep.

"Where shall I sleep?" I asked and she smiled

"Where you have always stayed, Shadeslayer." she replied, a small grin came to life on my lips at the memory of the time I spent in Ellesmera for my training with Oromis.

"Then goodnight to you, Shadeslayer." I called as I left the clearing and followed the old path to the tree near the heart of Ellesmera. Elves came out of their homes and stared at me in silence. I could feel the excitement buzzing from them. Then one stepped out. I recongnized him, it was Vanir. He stepped in front of me and I stopped, we were a few feet apart. He hadn't changed much, his hair was longer, his eyes were wiser.

"I see these years have been good to you, Eragon." the elf smiled

"They've been good to you as well, Vanir. How has being the ambassador been to you?" I asked as I continued my walk, but with a tag along.

"It has been very good. Sadly, there has been little to no excitement." he chuckled

"Well, at least my pack has held." I replied amused

"Yes, it has been very successful."

"That I am glad to here. Well, here are my quarters, have a good nights rest, Vanir." I called out as he turned to leave, he turned back around

"Eragon, Queen Arya has indeed missed you've, maybe more than you realize... I wanted you to know that." and with that he disappeared down the path...

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been so busy! Well, please review, I'm trying my best to mix it up... I don't think I'm doing a very good job. :(**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am so so very sorry I haven't updad lately, oh and by the way re read chapter one, becuase I evicted it and did some editing after I went through the actual first book and discovered some things I had missed... It's a little embarrassing... But anyways here's the next chapter please enjoy! XD**

Arya POV

I was excited, today Eragon and I would be all alone, no one would bother us. Unless it was very urgent, otherwise, they would pay... I pulled on dull brown trousers and an old yet nice blouse before lacing up my boots and draping a black cloak over my shoulders. Lord Dathedr knew that I wanted some alone time with Eragon, so he decided to surprise me with a day off. My first day off! I whirled around when I heard a knock on the door.

"Arya, are you ready to leave?" Eragon called from the other side of the door

"Yes!" I gasped as I openned the door, Eragon was dressed similar to I, though his tunic was much newer, most likely given to him since his clothes were travel worn.

"Good, let us prepare Saphira and Firnen. Saphira has a... Surprise for you and Firnen." he chuckle and my curiosity sparked

"Then let us saddle them." I declared brushing past him and out of the Tanir hall.

The ride was not lon, but it was not short. Finally Saphira swooped down to a large group of rocks. When we landed I gasped in shock. There was the largest diamond I had ever seen. I watched Eragon crouch beside the massive stone. It took me but a moment to realize that this was Brom's grave. This was where Saphira has created the diamond that forever kept Brom from decaying.

"Eragon..." I murmurred placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort, he still geeved the father he barily knew.

"Sometimes I lay awake at night, and wonder if I could have done something different, and maybe he would still be here with me." he said after a period of silence.

"No one can change fate, Eragon. It is against the way of nature." I whispered and he bowed his head in acceptance before standing, pulling me up with him

"Saphira, would you like to do the honours?" Eragon asked as he turned to the enormous blue dragoness

_I shall, Little One. _Saphira replied before lifting her tail to reveal three medium sized eggs. One was a hue of blue that almost exactly matched Saphira, another was a perfect similarity to what Firnen's egg looked like before he hatched for me, and the third was a beautiful blue green, like an orb of the ocean.

_Are they mine? _Firnen rumbled, and Saphira dipped her head, and my dragon swelled with pride as he continued to study the three eggs.

"Why have you never contacted us, Eragon?"

"Because, Saphira wished me to keep quite, you are the first to learn of their existance other than I." he replied, Saphira looked at me for a moment bafore curling around the trio protectivly. Her motherly instincts had kept Eragon from telling me about this.

"I-I understand." I continued to watch as Firnen wrapped himself around Saphira and their eggs. We sat there for most of the morning in silence before Drena joined us. We tensed when we saw her.

**Yay another cliffie! and if you are wondering about the little details about Drana's blindness and the other chapters' disagreement on that she is blind... Well just pretend, okay? Good!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm updating! XD**

Eragon POV

"Drena! What has happend?" I exclaimed as I caught her before she crashed into the ground.

"We were...Exploring... Cave...Dragon ladies." she murmurred barily concious, her hair was matted with dried blood and she was shaking.

"Where is the cave, Drena?" Arya asked as she gently probed the girl for any more unnoticed wounds

"Cliffs...Shattered eggs." she whispered, she was on the verge of unconciousness

"Slitha weryxe." I whispered and the wound on her forehead slowly shrank in size until it no longer existed along with most of her severe wounds "Sleep child."

_Ververa, are you hurt? _Saphira interrogated her pupil as she and Firnen studied him with sharp eyes

_Tiny-two leg-scaled-ladies hiss and breathe fire. _his voice rumbled and a realization passed through me. Drena s mortally injured physically, and Ververa was mortally injured mentally... He was insane and she was on the verge of death.

"Arya. We need to get them to Du Weldenvarden, now." I said as I lifted Drena up off the ground and strapped her to Spahira while Arya setted on Ververa to lead him home. "Saphira, take us to the healers, fast." I commanded once I was strapped in behind of Drena. Saphira took off at her highest speed. Firnen and Ververa were right behind us.

"Eragon!" Arya cried out as Ververa swerved down towards the ground, Arya insufficiently trying to control him

"Ververa Thridstw!" I shouted and he stopped his descent to earth "Kilrfgin yoiltr!" I said and he was soon floating right behind Saphira and Firnen, with Arya safely ontop of his saddle. We soon arrived at Ellesmera where three elf healers took Drena and six others stayed with Ververa.

"How did this happen?" an elf named Yuellya who had long silver hair and bright blue eyes asked as she healed a gash on Drena's left flank.

"When they found us, Drena rambled about something called 'Dragon Ladies'." I replied and she scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion

"I've never heard of such a creature." she continued on with her work as I left to check on Ververa. It wasn't good. He was in a full panic attack!

_Back Dragon Ladies, Back! or I shall eat you! _He growled at the elves that were trying to heal him of his madness

"Ververa! Be still!" I demanded and he slowly calmed down as he recognized my voice, but was soon thrashing again when he cuaght sight of me. I pursed my lips and entered his mind to see what he was seeing. I was astounded I looked at what should have been me, but instead I saw a reptillian woman who grinned and hissed, smoke billowed out of her nostrils as she slashed at Ververa with firery orange claws that matched her body, soon I saw another, but this one was maroon colored. More and more appeared in place of elves. I exited his mind and called out.

"Blind him! He's not seeing what he should be seeing! Temporarily blind him." I ordered and soon an elf, not much older than I cast a spell that blinded the frantic dragon.

"Shadeslayer, why did you want him blinded?" the elfling asked confused

"He didn't see us, he saw... I don't know what they are called, but Drena and Ververa called them Dragon Ladies. These creatures must of attacked them when they were exploring..." I replied and she nodded

"We might be able to fix that obscurity." she said as she went and conversed with the five other elves that were with her. I returned to Drena's side to find that she was asleep. But she looked much better.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked the head elf, Yuellya.

"Yes, we had enough time and energy to heal her of her wounds, inside and out." she replied "she will be healthy enough to return to Dragon's Land by the end of two weeks." I nodded

"Good." was all I said before I left in search of Arya to tell her the knews...

**Please review, if you have Q's about the Dragon Ladies, just PM me and I will help you out, but I will not give any spoilers about their part in the story! :P**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm up-dating AGAIN!**

Arya POV

"Dragon Ladies?" I asked "That seems a little far fetched, Eragon." I said

"I know, but when I entered Ververa's mind... Well, Dragon Ladies seem like an apropiat name to call them. I have no idea if they are real or just some horrid spell cast apon them to scare them." he replied as he continued to search through scrolls dating back to the time before the great war against the dragons.

"And if it is a spell?"

"We punish the castor." he said looking up at me before once again returning to the scroll.

"Eragon, if they are real, I think we should go to the cliff where they saw them." I said taking the scroll from his hands

"Yes, but neither are ready to fly and Drena is still unconcious... But Ververa's memory can supply directions." his eyes lit up before he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dragon's keep where Ververa was sleeping.

"Eragon, we shouldn't wake him. He needs his rest." I whispered yanking him away from the dragon

"I'm only going to look at his memory." Eragon whispered back, and I sighed letting him go to the violet dragon. He touched his forehead and went still. It wasn't long before Eragon stood once again.

"Do you know where?" I asked he nodded.

"Let's prepare to fly."

**Hehe, I updated again! XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm updating... Yeah this is the thirdtime today so stay tuned! :D**

Eragon POV

I merged with Saphira's mind and I saw what she saw. This was one of my favorite abilities, to see what Saphira could see. If you watched my eyes you would see the pupil elongate and it would soon look like a cat's or lizard's eye. I used this now to watch for the strange statue that had caught Ververa's eye when flying over this valley. There! Saphira swooped down with Firnen not far behind her, once we land Arya and I lept off the dragons to search for the entrace that Drena had fallen through.

"Eragon, over here!" Arya called to me and I was soon looking down the same hole that Drena had fallen down, the same one where she was attacked. With out hesitation I lept down, followed by Arya.

_Little One's, we cannot join you. _Saphira called into our minds, disappiontment coated her voice and anxiety roiled in Firnen. They were staring own the hole at us in annoyance.

"Then we must go with out you. I am sorry Saphira, Firnen." I said before Arya and I made our depture. We crawled rough nooks and crannies, water drops could be heard through out the caverns. It felt like we had been in there for only a few minutes when Saphira contacted me.

_It is almost night fall, Little One's. When are you comeing back?_

_I do not know, Saphira. _I replied when Arya tripped over something.

"Eragon, look at this." she said as she stared at whatever had tripped her. I looked down and gasped. I picked up the aqua marine dragon egg and tapped it with a small rock I had found by my foot. A single pure note rang out. I looked at Arya and she looked at me.

"What is down here?" I asked to no one in partilar. I stood with the egg in my hands. Arya stood with me and looked around.

"Whatever is down here, it must be ancient. Maybe even olde than the dragons." she said

"So true you are Arya Drotting." a hiss came from the darkness and out stepped a Dragon lady...

**Did I ever tell you guys ti love cliffies! XD Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm updating...Again... Yeah just stay tuned.**

Arya POV

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" I asked tensing

"I am Sisstix the Dragoness of Time... I know you because I know everything." the Dragon Lady hissed, her forked tounge flickered as her eyes stared into mine. Her eyes were something I had never seen. They were large and oval, they angled upward and they had no pupils or irises. They looked like polished stones. Her body was that of a human woman, but it was scaled with shimmering scales that changed to a different shade with every movement. She had talons on each finger and toe, and atop her head was a crown of horns that jutted foreward. What I had thought to be her hair was actually spines, like that you would find on a porccupine.

"Why have we never been alerted of your pressence?" I asked, surely there should be some so of document about this creature.

"Because, once my work on the dragons was done there no more need for me. I fell into a self indused slumber. Though, Drena and Ververa awoke me earlier than I had wished for." she mused as flames flicked around her mouth

"Are you alone?" Eragon asked as he warily looked around us.

"No, my sisters are still asleep. They will not wake until they feel the time is right." Sisstix said as she twisted her neck, popping the joints as she did.

"And the are only females?" I asked slightly confused "How do you reproduce?"

"We do not need males, silly children. We can create any creature we wish. We created the dragons and there relatives such as the Nardwal. We created the Urgals and the Raz'zac and their parents soon after that." Sisstix's laughter sent chills down my spine

"Are you... Gods, so to speak?" Eragon asked

"No, but Gods re real. Not in the sense you would think Shadeslayer and Kingkiller. No, they are creations of another's immagination, they fester in you minds and memories and fuse themselves into your life as they grow." she said she watched Eragon with rapt attention. "May I have that egg."

"Why?" Eragon asked, a sense of protection wafted from him as his grip tightend slightly on the egg.

"Because you may not hold what is not yours unless you have permission from it's owner." she replied as her eyelids flashed across her eyes. They were strange, instead of going up and down, they slid side to side.

"I thought you made what you wanted and never gave birth?" he asked her, his eyes narrowing

"Did I say it was mine?" she retaliated

"Then whose is it?"

_Mine. _the voice that spoke within our minds was much older than any dragon that we had met, it was female, and it was indeed a dragon.

**Another cliffie! XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm updating**

Eragon POV

"And who are you?" I asked warily

_I am the first dragon. I am the Mother of the Dragons. I am Alezriana. _A massive head emerged from the shadows. Her scales matched Sisstix's to the last flicker of light.

"Why did you not reveal yourself when the dragons needed you!" Arya exploded staring at the dragoness in outrage. Instead of harming Arya in some bodily or mentally the dragon looked into her eyes and said.

_I didn't because I was not needed. _

"But-I-what?" Arya stared at Alezriana wiith an expression of shock and confusion.

_Child, understand that I have been here almost since the dawn of time for Alegasia. I watched as my children grew along side with other creatures and the land. I learned many things over the milleniums I have lived. I have learned to watch and wait. Do not, under any sircumstance, disempower me for I will burn you to a crisp. I watched Saphira grown and become powerful during the war. I knew I was not needed._

"I am sorry, Alezriana-elda, forgive me for my imprudence." Arya bowed her head in remorse.

"Children, you must know that a new dawn approaches Alegasia. I fear that this world shall come to an end. But out of its ashes will arise a new era." Sisstix interrupted the conversation.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked alarmed, just as a tremor passed through the caves and Alezriana vanished back into the shadows.

"The mountains are waking. Soon fire will burn through the land, everything and everyone in its path will perish." Sisstix clarified as she backed into the hole that she had appeared out of. "Good luck, now leave us to sleep until we are needed, when we are needed the egg shall hatch." her eyes were the last thing we saw before she disappeared entirely.

"What egg?" I asked

"Eragon, look down." Arya said pointing at the ground in front of my feet. I looked down and stared at the egg that Arya had tripped over.

"I guess this is a dismissal for us." I said picking they egg up and turned around and stalked back the way we had came. Ayra followed not far behind me in silence. Once we made it back to the crevace that we had come down it was evening once again. I sealed the crack with a quick and efficient spell that would keep anyone else from going down there.

_Let us return to Ellesmera, little One. _

**Yay! I like this chappie. Please review! XD Ominess is one of my specialties... I think I spelled that wrong. :/**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm updating**

Arya POV

Once we landed we were greeted by dozens of worried elves.

"Where have you been?" Lord Dathedr asked once I dismounted.

"We had a litle conversation with someone very old." Eragon replied before I could. He gripped my uper arm and dragged me out of the crowd.

"Eragon, what are you doing?" I demanded as I yanked my arm from his grip once he had pulled me into a clearing far from the elves.

"We cannot let them learn about Alezariana or Sisstix. You know this right?" he whispered looking around to make sure no one had followed us.

"I don't quite understand, Eragon."

"We must leave them be. They are ancient and do not speak in clear statements. Sisstix's last words told us that they were to be left alone. She did not state it out loud." he said and realization dawned on me as I went over her last few words to us before disappearing into the darkness.

"You are right, Ebrithil." I said nodding. He was about to responde when a bright flash lit the night before disappearing leaving us momentarily blinded. I blinked several times before the last of the black dots left my vision and I stared at something I thought we'd never see again.

"The belt!" Eragon exclaimed as he lifted it up to examine it "I believed the Belt of Beloth the Wise was forever lost"

"As did I... Who sent it?"

"...Sisstix?" he said uncertainly as he looked at me quizically

"It could, very well, may be." I said "It makes sense."

"Well, who ever sent it to me, I give them my eternal thanks." he muttered as he undid his plain belt and replaced it with the Belt of Beloth the Wise. "It still fits."

"It looks much better than this old thing." I said as I snatched the belt from the ground and studied its worn blue surface

"We should retireto our beds, Arya Drottning." Eragon said after a moment of silence.

"Yes. Rest well, Argetlam. Tomarrow you will be training Riran." I said as I turned to leave

"Arya, rest well, you will be joining us." Eragon called as I was leaving the small clearing. I paused, a small smile graced my lips before I trudjed on to the hall.

**Tehee! Bet you're all wondering what's going to happen at training, tomarrow, arn't you? Well, review and we'll see what I do...:}**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! My computer was getting fixed. Hopefully all my little mistakes will be fixed. If they arn't I'll just have a little talk with the computer guy... Well I'm updating now.**

Eragon POV

It was almost sunrise when Drena, Riran, and Arya arrived at Oromis's old hut. I heard them before I saw them. I was in the tenth stance of the Dance of the Snake and Crane when Saphira sweeped me off of my feet.

"Oof!" I grunted as I landed on my back "Saphira!"

_Yes, Little One._ she said, as if she did nothing wrong

"I had no idea that their was an eleventh stance to the Dance of the Snake and Crane." Arya's amusement was evident in her voice

"Yes, I do believe that there is an eleventh stance." a ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as I sat up. She held out a hand for me to take and I accepted gratefully.

"Well, I shall use it the next time I preform the dance." she smiled "Now, what are we learning today, Ebrithil?"

"You'll just have to wait with everyone else." I said grinning mischeivously at her before turning to Drena and Riran who were talking to each other.

"... Yes, it was quite exhilerating. It felt like Ververa and I were never going to escape the storm's grip." I heard Drena say

"It sounds quite terrifying." Riran replied with fascination.

"It was. I remember when we were tossed into the eye. At first I thought the clouds were black with rage. But when we crashed into Dragon's Land, all I could see was a never ending blackness... BUt, Ververa became my eyes afterwards."

"Your dragon is very generous and kindhearted." Riran said, smiling softly.

"Ha! Only to me. anyone else, he'll just bite your head off." Drena laughed and Riran chuckled with her.

"Well, Sertinia is most definitely the opposite of Ververa!" he exclaimed

"Yes, Ververa will jump head on into danger. Unlike sweet, thoughtful Sertinia." Drena smiled fondly

"Well, it looks like you two are going to be a great team." I said and they started at the sound of my voice

"Oh, thank you, Eragon-elda." Drena said and Riran followed her example

"It is time to begin our lessons. But, first, Riran." I gestured for him to come forward and stand before me "Do as I do." I ordered before completing a series of stretches and flexes for him to follow. Once he had completed them I nodded. "Good, you're very flexible. You have very good stamina, half as goo as an elf's."

"Thank you, Ebrithil." he said

"Now, on with the lesson." and so it began. We started with swordsmanship. Riran was a quik learner. He already knew a the basics, so it was quit easy to elaborate from there. After that we moved on to the Ancient language. He only knew a small handful by the time we moved on to history, but it was a good start.

"Very good, Riran." I said as the sun began to set

"Thank you, Eragon-elda." he said, grinning his eyes bright with joy.

"Now, I believe a little young lady is waiting for you." I whispered in his ear and he blushed slightly before turning and hurried over to where Drena waited with Ververa and Sertinia.

"You've changed, Eragon. You're not the same niave boy I once knew five hundred years ago." I turned to Arya and smiled

"I was quite niave, wasn't I?" I chuckled as I sat down on the grass and she followed in suit.

"Yes, especially with me. You were quite obsessed with swooning me." Arya chuckled, but she stopped when I didn't join her. She stared at me. I returned the look. She lurched forward, her lips smashing against mine. Shock and confusion along with pleasure exploded inside of me as my arms wrapped around her petite waist. It wasn't long before we felt another presense with us.

"Uh?" we jerked apart and stared at Murtagh and a boy, no older than Riran, but he was darker, and had distinct features that were familiar.

"I-uh-um-we-not-kiss!" we stuttered as we untangled ourselves from each other.

"I-okay." he said shrugging it off "Eragon, Arya. I would like you to meet my son, Ajihad." I blinked a few times and I began to see Nasuada in the boy in front of us

"I thought-" I started

"That Nasuada died four hundred and fifty years ago? Yeah, that's what I thought, too." Arya cut in as she fixed her tunic

"Yes, yes, long story short, I used the Name of Names and froze my son... It was for his own good!" Murtagh defended himself

"Why did you release him now, then?" I asked confused

"Well, for one, his mind would have been drastically changed. And, two, I wish for my son to become a Rider." Murtagh explained

"Well, tomorrow is when he can have the chance to see if an egg will choose him." I said standing up and studied the boy. He had yet to utter a single word to any of us. His eyes were just like his surname's. Sharp and observant. His features her clear, defiant, and regal. Just like his parents.

"It is an honor to meet you, Shadeslayer." his voice was firm.

"It is an honor to meet you, Ajihad Murtaghson." I said looking him in the eye. He stared at me for a while before a grin spread across his face. His eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Well, I think we'll just find Vanir and get a place to sleep for the night. Let's go, Ajihad, let these two be by themselves." Murtagh said, shooting a smirk at Arya and I.

"Yes, tell him to give you the house by the weeping willow." Arya said as they climbed onto Thorn. Once they were gone, we entered into the hut where I had learned many things that I have tought my pupils. Our lips met with such passion that we didn't realise that we had some veiwers on the other side of the window...

**Hehe! Bet you all know who those 'Peeping Toms' are... ;D, and Eragon an Arya are not having sex... just making out... for now. ;P**


	15. Chapter 14

I** was bored so I decided to update again today.**

Arya POV

We were lying on the floor our lips were perfectly molded together as the mourning's light streamed through the round window in Oromis's hut. Eragon pulled away from me and I sighed. He whispered my Name and I shivered and I murmurred his in return, his Name spoke out his love for me.

"I love you, Eragon Shadeslayer." I said as I stared into his warm brown eyes

"And I love you, Arya Shadeslayer." he returned with much love and devotion. I kissed his lips, gently at firsst, but then it changed, becoming more fierce and passionate. Then...

_Little ones. You are going to hurt each other. _Saphira spoke in our minds and we pulled apart, once again.

"Saphira!" Eragon grumbled as he looked out the window into her large blue orbs with frustration and annoyance.

_Yes, Little One? _She replied with obvious smugness

"Why don't you and Firnen and Thorn teach Sertinia and Ververa the reverse corkscrew?" he suggested taking a deep breath.

_Yes, we shall do that. Care to demonstrate, Thorn, Firnen? _Saphira asked them turning away from us. I sneakily stole another kiss before getting up off the floor.

"Come, we have another class. And I believe Vanir will want to spare with you." I said, remembering that little discussion I had with him the night Eragon arrived.

"Well, that will be a good learning experience for the children, and maybe for Vanir." Eragon grinned before pecking my check.

"Are you sure you'll win?" I called out to him as he exited the house, me following not far behind.

"He may have grown more experienced over these centuries, but so have I." he said turning back towards me giving me a knowing look

"Yes, when you do lose don't come moaning to me." I replied grinning

"But I won't" he said ignorantly. I sighed, hoping that if he did lose, that it would have been a long and treacherous fight. It wasn't very long before Drena and Riran entered the clearing talking once again.

"Good mourning, Ebrithil. What be our activities today?" Drena asked cheerfully

"You both will get to experience a fight between old friends." he replied in an equal tone

"Who are these 'old friends' you speak of?" Riran asked, his interest perked up

"Vanir and Eragon. Vanir halped Eragon train while he was here in Ellesmera during the Great War." I jumped in

"Ahh! I've heard tale of this duel." Drena smiled knowingly.

"Then off the sparing field." Eragon said as he briskly walked out of the clearing to the sparing field not to far off. Once we had entered the field we were, or I was, shocked by how many elves that had come to see this fight! There was at least over three quarters of Ellesmera surrounding the field. In the center stood Vanir, the corners of his lips were slightly upturned.

"It has been quite a while since we have last spared, Eragon-elda. I believe I want a rematch for that last fight." he called out as the crowd quieted down.

"Yes, rematch is just what we need! Let us see who is the better swordsman." declared Eragon as he stood in front of the elf ambassador about five feet away.

"Then let it begin!" Vanir cried before they lunged at each other.

**I think I'll leave you guys hanging for now... Until the next chappie! Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am updating.**

Eragon POV

Vanir's sword clashed with Brisingr as we met in the middle. Fierce grins animated our faces as we parried each other's blows. I twirled as he jabbed, he flipped as I slashed. The crowd of elves and Riders watched with rapt attention.

"You've grown lament over these past years, Vanir!" I called out to him, he smirked in response

"That's because I don't have to tend to thousands of pupils each and every day, Eragon!" he jibed in return

"Touche!" I laughed as I ran up the side of an oak and flipped over, landing behind the elf as he stabbed the tree instead of the intended target.

"You haven't changed one bit, Shadeslayer!" Vanir growled as he yanked his blade from the tree's trunk, displeased that he had harmed a tree.

"And you are still a sour puss!" I called as I danced away from him

"I'll show you what a sour puss can do!" he cried out in outrage of such an insult.

"You'd have to beat me then!" I said as our swords crossed. I have always wanted to test a theory of mine against a formidable opponent. And here was my chance. Before he pulled his sword away, I twisted Brisingr until it was on the inside of Vanir's guard. Then came the tricky part. I twirled my blade as I yanked his out of his hands. Gasps fluttered through the crowd as Vanir's sword clattered against the ground and mine was but a mere inch from his unguarded throat. Vanir stared at me for a moment with wide eyes before bowing.

"You are still the master, I see." Vanir said as he stood up

"And you are still the opponent I look forward to having by my side in battle, Vanir-vodh." I replied grinning

"And I you." he said happily "Now, I do believe that we have a ceremony to begin!" he called out to the surrounding group and a cheer of excitement, anxiety, and hope filled the air. Once we entered the clearing where the Menoa tree stood, over a hundred elves had gathered behind us. But there was yet more in the clearing before us! Elves from every elf city stood before the twenty three pedestals, each one holding someone's destiny. Arya stepped foreward, standing before the her citizens.

"Today, we stand here beneath the Menoa tree. With us are twenty three eggs, and Eragon Shadeslayer!" her cry rang out and the elves' attention turned to me. "Step foreward and lightly touch the eggs, one line."

I watched with interest as the elves organised themselves into a perfect line, at the very end stood Ajihad. One by one the elves passed the eggs, once one had finished his or her journey we stood still, not a single word was uttered as we waited for a sign if any egg would respond to the touch. None of the eggs responded. Soon it was twilight and the line seemed longer than before. I leaned against Saphira's large flank and continued to watch with Murtagh, Drena, Vanir, and Riran by my side. Finally! An egg exploded open as a male elf, long black hair held back by a vine, deep blue eyes as dark as the night sky, passed by it for the next egg. We all were so startled by the sudden hatching that we turned into perfect statues.

GRRRRAAAAAAWWWRR! The might hatchlings rawr broke the silence, re-animating us, as he tackled the younge elf

"Oof!" he grunted as he layed sprawled out in the grass, staring at the gilded dragon with shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for, touch him!" I said as I strode over to the elf, knowing exactly what would happen next. The elf sat up, setting the hatchling on the ground directly in front of him before reaching out, timidly at first but excitedly afterwards, and touched the brow of his dragon before crumpling into a spasm as the gedway insignia imprinted onto his palm.

"Hail! Falthen Derthidson!" Arya called out as I crouched beside the elf waiting for him to arise as a new Rider. When Falthen awoke the young dragon that reminded me of Glaedr was most definitly the first thing he saw. the hatchling had become a sentry sitting apon his Rider's chest staring down at him with one thing in mind.

'I must protect my Rider'

The young hatchling was larger than what I had been expecting. He was just a little bigger than what Saphira had been when she had hatched. He was more of a golden bronze than a firery gold that Glaedr had been but very close.

"Incredible!" Falthen whispered as he stared the dragon apon his cheast.

"Indeed, wlecome the ranks of the Riders, young one." I said as Murtagh and I studied him, small grins on our faces.

"I've never heard of such a hatching!" Arya elxclaimed as she knelt with us to study this new friend.

"I do believe this is the first time the egg exploded." Murtagh said, his eyebrows raised in skeptism.

"I..." Falthen seemed to be at a loss of words. I finally snatched up his dragon to study him. It cried in outrage, but soon quieted down when Saphira gave him a stern look.

"You seem to have a firery one on your hands, Falthen." I said as I handed the elf his dragon, once he was standing

"It seems that I do, Ebrithil." he replied, he seemed to be in a daze. I chuckled, turning to Arya and saying.

"I do believe it is time for you to finish your training so you can train riders here, so I don't have as much to work with." I told her, a smile flitted across her fair features.

"That could take months, Master." she said

"I know, my pupils can handle themselves at home. I will have to check on them every so often though." I said as I led the elf over to Saphira. We watched the ceremony continue there on for two more days before the second egg hatched. A rosey red dragoness hatched with a little less... Excision than Falthen's dragon, who he has yet to name. She hatched for a small, delicate looking elf by the name of Mayellya **(MAY-yel-YA) **with long silvery hair and cherry red lips. She had been about to pull her hand off the egg when the dragoness's head burst through. Mayellya and the dragon were bonded the second the hatchling hatched.

"I didn't think one would hatch for me!" she said staring in wonder at the beautiful dragon curled in her lap, belly bulging from the scraps of dried meat she had finished.

"Do not ever underestimate yourself." I said

_For it shall be your demise. _Saphira finished, lowering her head until the elf-maiden was eye level with her.

"Yes, Masters." she said. Maellya sat there staring at her dragon with contemptment and joy when her eyes brightend "I know what I shall name you! Rosetta." she declared

"A name fit for the Dragon Rose." Murtagh said approvingly. Rosetta awoke with a start at the sound of her name before settling beside the bronze sentry that was her brother.

"It is indeed a fine name for a fine dragoness." Falthen said nodding to Mayellya. They were both young, only fifty years of age.

"Do you have any ideas on what to name him?" she asked curiously

"Not the slightest clue." he confessed staring at his dragon "I think Sentil would be good. he is a good sentry." he mused

"Ah, but it is not the name your dragon will respond to. It took me several names to realise that Saphira was a female!" I scoffed "Then it took another several hundred names to find this one."

"You thought she was a boy?" Mayellye asked

"Yes, though, it's not entirely my fault, fore she decided to try and claim mine." I chuckled and they laughed with me before an unerving feeling filled the meadow.

I stared at the eggs. Something was about to happen that could possibly change the course of events. A forest green egg began to rock. Slowly at first, then the rocking began to grow. I looked to see who had touched it, but the elf that was going through the line next was only at the second egg. this was the last egg at the very end. It's rocking grew so violent that it fell from the short pedestal onto the ground and began to roll. I lept to my feet and chased after it. It finally stopped at the base of a giant pine tree. That's when the egg began to crack and shatter. The hatchling that emerged was the same hue of green as it's shell, blending in with the greenery of the tree. She sat there staring at the tree intently, I began to hear others enter the clearing to see what had happend.

"Young what. Who do you wait for?" I asked as I crept foreward, but the dragoness ignored me and continued to watch the tree with a patience that even Saphira didn't posess. what happend next was something I will never forget. It was near morning when a hand slowly emerged from the pine, small and tender. Followed by an arm then a leg, torso, head, and another arm and leg. there stood what first look like an elf maiden, but with a closer inspection, revealed a girl, no more than thirteen with long blonde hair. She was not a full elf, not a full human. But half, she was a halfling!

"O, dragoness. Why must you torture me so? Why do you wake me from my mourning?" the girl cried out as she sank to her knees. Her elfish grey eyes filled with tears. the little green dragon squeaked and nudged the girls hand to reveal a gedway insignia already imprinted on her palm

"Who are you, halfling?" I asked, I was not but four feet away. She looked at me

"I am the one who has lost all that means." she replied, an agony was shining in her eyes, one that I had felt before with Glaedr. this girl had lost her dragon long before.

"Then find a new meaning among those who are with you now." I told her gently

"Then I will lose them too!" she wailed "I am cursed to forever feel this pain!"

"Let me help." I goaded on, the little dragon nipped the girls hand. she bit her lip, then slowly reached out to touch the brow of the dragoness before her.

**Wow! This is my longest chappie yet! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I am updating.**

Arya POV

We all stared in wonder at the sight before us as the girl touched the hatchling's brow. The gedway insignia upon the girl's palm extended along her her wrist and curled up her fore arm. She spasmed and twitched but miraculously stayed conscious.

"Welvenda." I heard the halfling whisper

"Child, what be your name?" Eragon asked her

"Eilli, duaghter of Eragon." she said **(EE-ll-E) **after a moment of silence. Gasps filtered through the gathered elves and Riders.

"As in the first Rider?" Murtagh asked

"Y-yes..." the girl shrank back from all the attention we were giving. Most likely a side-effect from being hidden in the pine tree for so many years.

"This is yet another secret of Alagaesia revealed!" I exclaimed, Eragon nodded in response before scooping the girl up, fore she was very small, and Murtagh the young dragoness. They carried them to the hatchery were the three new Riders were set, the rest of us went back to the clearing to finish the ceremony. Only forty or so elves were left.

There was not another hatch until it cam to the last person in line. As Ajihad passedby the sixth egg in the line up, a burnt orange colored egg, it began to rock. He stood there in front of the egg watching in wonder as cracks threaded across the surface of the egg. We stood there for maybe half an hour before a large chunck of the egg's shell clattered against the ground, then another followed it. Soon there apon the pedestal was the most regal looking hatchling I could have possibly seen. Ajihad reached foreward, as though he were in a spell, and touched the dragon's brow. A second passed before he crumpled to the ground.

"He's a Rider, Murty!" Eragon called out, a sly grin lit his face up

"Don't call me that!" Murtagh grumbled as he tended to his son.

"Sure." Eragon retaliated, still grinning, as he helped lift Ajihad up, his dragon curled around Eragon's neck. They took him to the Hatchery where they laid him on a bed.

"So, four new Riders out of twenty three eggs." Riran said "What are you going to do about the other nineteen?"

"We go to the Dwraves next." Eragon replied

"Can we come?" Drena perked up

"We'll see in a few months' time." was all he said before exiting the building.

"When do we begin our training?" Falthen asked after a period of silence

"The moment dawn breaks through the sky. You will join me at the sparing feilds for an hour then you will join Eragon for the rest of the day, until the sun sets." Murtagh said as he studied Ajihad's dragon

"What gender?" I asked

"Male." he replied with out looking up "He looks as if he was born forth from flames."

"He does." our heads snapped towards Ajihad in shock. He was sitting, cross legged, on the bed.

"Ajihad, you are awake." I said

"Yes, yes I am." he replied raising an eyebrow "I didn't know that my well being was important to the Elf Queen."

"I'm not only a queen, hatchling." I growled "I am also a fellow Rider. And I have every right to be worried for one so young." with that said I left the Hatchery for my quarters.

**I'm gonna leave ya hanging for now... :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**I am updating.**

Eragon POV

It was early moring and Eilli, Falthen, Mayellya, Ajihad, Drena, Riran, and Arya were slowly limping into the clearing of Oromis's hut. Arya wasn't limping as bad, but she was holding her wrist as if it hurt, and it probably did. I told Murtagh to go hard on them. It would be the only way they would learn fast enough, though, Drena's a very good fighter. But she needed to get back into the work of things.

"I see your sword play with Master Murtagh went well?" I asked hiding my grin. Arya shot me a glare.

"I never knew Murtagh fought like that." she said

"He usually doesn't..." I said, hinting that I had asked him to fight dirty.

"Oh, really?" Arya's eyes narrowed suspiciously at me.

"Yes, now let us begin the Rimgar." I said starting with the first level of the Rimgar and the others followed my actions. Once we were done with that Sirtenia and Ververa carried Rosetta, Welvenda, Falthen's dragon, and Ajihad's dragon with Saphira and Firnen and flew towards the Place of Shattered Eggs.

"Now, Ajihad and Riran. Tell me all the words you know in the Ancient Language." Aijihad knew about as much as Riran which made it a little easier for me

"Good, good. Mayellya, Eilli, and Felthan, how much do you know?" they knew much more words than Ajihad and Riran combined. But that was to be expected.

"Why do you wish to know this, Ebrithil?" Felthan asked slightly confused.

"So I know what I need to work with." I replied impassively. We continued the day that way, me asking them questions, them answering th asking their own, and me answering their questions in return.

"Come with me." I said as our session came to a closing for now. Once we reached the clearing where Oromis had left me to meditate so many years ago. "Stay here and listen until you can hear no more. Once you come to that conclusion, return to the hut." and with that I left them. I sat in Oromis's kitchen and meditated on what I should teach them and how I should since all four of the young ones are at different levels, Arya and Eilli already know the Anceient Language and Drena has completed her training and was already a full Dragon Rirder. I would most likely have Murtagh help me with them, he needs to le how to teach so he can help teach on the island.

_Little One. _Saphira whispered in my mind gently

_Big One. _I smiled, those little words had brightened my day. They were gone for over five hours before they started to filter into the clearing. Arya was the first, then Drena, Feltan, Mayellya, who was followed by Ajihad, then Riran and Eilli came last.

"Tell me what you heard." and they discribed the creature they each watched. All except Drena had only studied one or two animals. I frowned. "You have failed to hear everything. You must be able to see, feel, and hear everything to undrstand the way of life. Once you accomplish this you will be a Rider at your fullest." after that I dismissed them. Arya stayed though.

"Eragon, how long did it take you to accomplish this?" she asked me

"A few days after I was changed." I replied smiling as I pulled her to me. she pressed her lips to mine gently but passionately.

"Mmm, I love you." she whispered against my lips

"As I love you." I murmurred lovingly kissing her again.

"O, Eragon, holder of my heart. I dread the day you leave." she said, such pain filled her voice.

"Then come with me." I begged her

"I can't abandon my duty as Queen! And I also need to stay here and help begin the new Riders, Eragon." she said frustrated.

"Then come and visit me." I said just as frustrated

"I hate this!" she growled burying her face in the crook of my neck as I held her.

"As I do, too, my love." I said kissing the top of her head.

"We will find a way. But for now we shall do with short visits." she said, sarrowful.

**Aww, poor Erarya! (That's my couple name for them.) Please review! And I have a question for you... Are dwraves immortal?**


	19. Chapter 18

**I am updating.**

Arya POV

Sentillian, Feltan's fierce bronze-gold dragon, Rosetta, Weldenverda, Firvener, Ajihad's firery orange ragon, Vervada, Thorn, and Saphira were all sattled for the flight to the Dwarven kingdom. Orik was already awaiting for our arrival.

"I shall miss you, Eragon." I said before kissing him. The moment the last of the new dragons could breathe fire was the moment Eragon began to pack for Farthen Dur.

"As I shall mis you." he said pecking my lips before mounting Saphira. "All in good time, Arya Drottning!"

"My Queen, you should rest." Lord Dathedr said, leading me into the Talidar Hall and to my quarters. I sighed looking longingly out at the seven dragons flying towards the Hadarac Desert. Specifically the blue one. On top of her was the father of my child. I pressed my hands against the small, barily noticable bump that was my stomach. I've been pregnant for only a few weeks and everyone knows!

"Ahh, I wish they would stop worring about us." I said frustrated as I rubbed my stomach. Our child would be the first halfing in centuries, but that really didn't matter to us for she would be more elf than human.

I stripped out of my clothes and slipped into the warm water for a relaxing bath. I closed my eyes and sank into sweet memories. I didn't stay in the bath for long. Once I was dry I dressed in a night gown and settled under my sheets feeling exhausted. I dreamed of the last night of the Blood Oath Cleebration...

_"Eragon." I whispered. We were interwined at the top of a tall oak tree while the elves below danced and sang._

_"Arya." he kissed me sweetly underneath the moonlight_

_"Do not leave me!" I cried feeling as though I had nought but a moment left with him. He pulled me closer to him._

_"I will never leave you, for I will always be with you. I may not be here in physical form. But I am always here in your heart." he assured me, my heart still pulsed with agony at the thought of him leaving again._

_"I know this, holder of my heart, kiss me beneath the moonlight again, and may the Menoa tree not hold us to our love." I said kissing him fiercely, sinking into his embrace with love..._

Eragon POV

I sighed wishing more than ever to be with Arya. But, alas, I had to be here for the hatchery with my clan. Once we landed in Farthen Dur we were immediately greeted by the members of Durgrimst Ingeitum, my clan.

"Eragon! It is good to see you mine brother!" Orik cried out, unlike me he had indeed changed much. He now looked more like Hrothgar than when he was younger.

"Orik! I've missed you much, brother." I said grinning a old friend. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Murtagh tense, he was still nervous around the drwaves. "And, I am assured you haven't forgotten Murtagh."

"Why of course not!" Orik laughed heartily at the sight of Murtagh's panic.

"Good! He is in need of mead." I declared and Saphira's eyes spard with excitement at the thought of a feast.

"Ahaha! And Brightscales would like some too, no?" he chuckled at the memory of our feast in Tarnag, as did I.

"Yes, I do believe she would want some." I laughed with him while the others watd us with confusion.

_I'm am going to get you, Little One... _Saphira growled menacingly at me and I laughed even harder...

**Tehe! I'm saving the feast for the next chapie... Bet I surprised you with Arya being pregnent! Huh?**


	20. Chapter 19

**I am updating. Hehe, thanks for the reviews!**

Eragon POV

"Come, come! We have much time before the feast is set." Orik said as the other members of our clan left

"Remember, Orik, there are elves among us." I said sternly, but respectfully. Knowing full well he went out and hunted.

"I know this, Eragon. Do you think me think headed?" Orik chuckled as he turned back and winked at me. I couldn't help but grin.

"Then off for the... Tour." I already knew Farthen Dur, so did Murtagh, but the others did not.

"Aye, I guess you can call it that." he replied as we entered a tunnel.

"It's darker than I expected." Ajihad said, a little surprised.

"Yes, it's dark all the time for me!" Drena said sarcastically, she probably would have rolled her eyes if she still had irises and pupils.

"Drena. Yes, it is dark, but you'll get used to it." I said not turning to look at them for it was to dark to see.

"This is just an accident waiting to happen." I heard Murtagh mutter under his breath, he was still tense.

"Oh, stop worrying about it, Murtagh. If anyone attacks they'd be stupider and stubborner than an ass." I claimed, though it didn't help much.

"You do realise that the drwarves don't forgive easily." he replied in the same haughty tone

"Yes, I do realise this. It took them forever to forgive Arya and Saphira for breaking the star saphire!" I was getting annoyed now.

"Then you would realise that they would hate me for centuries for killing Hrothgar!" he shouted back frustrated

"Will you be quiet!" Orik snapped at us "We hold no grudge against you Murtagh Morzanson. You need not fear." that shut us up "You are acting like.. Like... Like two young brothers instead of grown men!"

"My apologies, Orik." I said looking down at the floor and Murtagh followed in short. I felt like I had just been scolded for taking another buiscut! And worse, in front of our pupils!

"Now on with the tour." Orik said as we entered a hall with lights. It was one I recognised. The Isidar Mirthrim glitered brighter than ever.

"It's beautiful!" Mayellya exclaimed

"I had heard of the Isidar Mirthrim, but I never thought it would be this breath-taking!" Felthan gasped

"Aye, thanks to ole Irontooth!" Orik laughed heartily "It was Saphira's gift to us the day I was crowned."

"Amazing." Riran said and Ajihad agreed. All except for Drena, Murtagh, and I said anything. Murtagh and I have already seen it, many times. But poor Drena was without Vervada and could not see. My mind wrapped around hers, asking for permission. Once granted, I passed an image of the star to her. I felt her gasp in surprise as well, joy and grief mixed in her mind as she gripped the memory with all her might as I left her to her thoughts. The last thing I felt before she was rid of me was.

_Thank you, Ebrithil..._

I couldn't help but smile. Drena has gone through much. I remember the night she crashed into the training fields...

_"Eragon, we might have to cancel the flying lessons." Blodgrahm said at my right as I looked out at the storm on my balcony. It was indeed to dangerous for even Saphira to fly. But that wasn't why I was studying them, no, everytime the lightning flashed I continulously saw the shadow of a dragon! It possibly be the doing of a wild dragon or any of the bonded ones. None of them were old enough to create such a storm, only Saphira was strong enough and she was just below me._

_"Tell them that the-" I was cut off when a peircing cry of terror and agony ripped through the mourning as a deep purple dragon burst through the clouds at top speed heading straight for the training fields where thirty or so Riders were doing swordplay or practicing their magic. They scattered in alarm as the dragon crashed, sliding several yards before crumpling into a pile. Not far from the dragon lay a motionless girl, who looked no older than ten._

_"Hurry!" I heard someone shout, only to realise a moment later it was me. I ran out of the Dragon Hall and to the training field with Blodgrahm by my side. Once we were at the girl's side I saw that she was much older than ten. Her dark hair was matted with water and blood. It streaked her face, her arm was twisted and bent in such a way that it made mine hurt just looking at it._

_"Get her to the medical ward." I ordered Blodgrahm_

_"What are you going to do?" he asked alarmed_

_"I'm going to do something stupid." I replied, I was still young, only at two hundred and thirty six. I reached deep within my researves for energy and began chanting as I un bent her broken arm. She cried out, her eyes snapped open silencing me. I stared at her cloudy white eyes in shock as tears of blood leaked from her torn corneas._

_"Poor girl." I heard someone whisper, they had all fallen silent as I had at the sight of her eyes_

_"We need to get her to someone to heal her." I said picking her up only to stop face to face with her purple dragon. He glared at me, I slowly set her back down and backed away. He may have had two broken wings, but he was still strong enough the rip me to shreds before Saphira got here._

_Leave us. __His voice rang in my head. I stood up and gestured for the others to go. Blodgrahm protested at first, but he finally gave in._

_"Let us heal her." I asked him "If she doesn't get help soon she'll be permanetly damaged." I told him_

_No. __His reply shocked me I will. It made sense but he couldn't possibly be strong enough, but I nodded solemly before backing away from them. What happend next was something that I thought that could not be possible. The dragon snorted, smoke billowed out of his nostrals, before he breathed fire, it was the same color as his dark purple scales, around his Rider. I watched intranced at the spectral before me as her arms unbended itself and her cuts sealed over leaving not even a scar. It seemed like forever before he was done. the girl stirred and twitched as the fire dispearsed leaving her whole again. All escept her eyes were healed..._

"Eragon! Hello?" I blinked, realising that everyone was watching me as a short woman with long dark hair snapped her fingers in front of my face "Earth to Eragon." Angela said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yes, Angela?" I sighed

"Finally!" she said exasperated "I must know. How is Arya?" I blinked

"You know!" I shouted at her, she blinked

"Know what?" she grumbled, interested immedietly

"Nevermind." I sighed

"Oh, you mean Arya being pregnent?" Murtagh asked

"What!" Orik and Angela's heads snapped towards me. My head bowed as I shook it in dismay

"I'll tell you later... I need a nap."

**Okay, I lied, the feast is next chappie. so so sooooo very sorry! Don't come to my house with a chainsaw!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I am updating. Hehe, thanks for the reviews! Umm, I am not sure how the elves go through a pregnancy...Soooooo...**

Arya POV

I sighed, my stomach has grown larger in the passed weeks. If I was a human female I would be considered two to three months along, but since I am an elf, I am only fourteen weeks along.

"Arya Drottning, are you well?" Lord Dathedr asked for the twenty eighth time this hour. I am not counting the other hours.

"Yes!" I snapped, my eyes widend in shock and shame that I had yelled at a fellow elf "My apolgies, Lord Dathedr."

"Do not fret child, it is to be expected. If you were a human you would have most likely slapped me." he chuckled and I couldn't contain the mirth that bubbled to my lips.

"Aye, but I am not." I replied as I finished my carrot and celery soup. Suddenly the most strange sensation passed through me and before I knew it, my body moved without me telling it to and I found my self kneeling by a stream my stomach heaving up my last meal.

"My Queen! Are you alright?" I felt cool hands press against my forehead as Dathedr questioned me, but honestly, I felt just fine.

"Yes, I am tired." I said as I stood up wiping my mouth.

"Very well." he said, leaving me alone for the rest of the day. I gratefully slid onto my bed and slipped into my waking dreams of that perfect night...

Eragon POV

I sighed unhappily before exiting my room and out into the corridor for the banquet that awaited us. I wished for nothing more than to be with Arya. I entered the hall and was greeted by the spicey smell of a giant hog sitting on a spit in the center of a semi large table. My pupils and Murtagh were seated on Orik's right side, one seat directly to his right was empty, his left side was filled with dwarves of high status. Directly to his left was a dwarf lady that wore a smaller silver crown similar to Orik's. She was someone I had heard of from Orik. It was Hvedra.

"Hello, Lady Hvedra." I said sitting at Orik's right

"Hello, Eragon Shadeslayer. I am honored to finally meet you." she said smiling at me gently

"Ah, Eragon. You have decided to join us!" Orik said as more cooks carried in large platters of fruits, vegetables, meats, and breads.

"Yes, I was most exhuasted from the recent events." I said smiling wearily as Angela and Solembum entered the dining hall. I knew what would occur during this meal. All I hoped for was that I wouldn't be overpowered in this battle of words.

"Eragon." Angela said briskly, staring at me as if expecting something, I returned the stare.

"I'm not uttering one word about it." I said, my expression, hopefully, hard as the stone that Farthen Dur stood upon.

"By the end of this dinner you will have told us everything." she gritted her teeth giving me a hard stare.

"We shall see..." I declared

"Indeed." she agreed as the feast began. Silence fell over the table as Orik cut into the meat and took a bite. He chewed vigirously as he carried on the tradition.

"It is good!" he cried and we joined the festivities. The dragons roared as they were giving plates with meats of all beasts from the banquet. The two elves, of course, had several different choices of vegetable soups, broths, and fuirty deserts. Murtagh, Ajihad, Riran, and Drena had a little meat, but not much, as so not to disrupt the peace. I joined the elves in the soups and broth, though. All the while Angela pestered me about Arya.

"When did you become lovers?" she quizzed me, but I stayed silent. "When did you find out about the babe?" "When is she due?" "Will I be able to see her?" that stopped me in my tracks

"What if it's a boy?" I snapped at her, slitely annoyed didn't cover it. Everyone assumes it's a girl!

"Ahh, there lies your mistake, Eragon." she chided me "It is almost a girl. Unless it is a boy!"

"It can't always be a girl!" I said bewildered

"Aww, but it is. For we always come out screaming like one." she said and that silenced the room. All eyes were on her, she didn't seem to notice.

"How can we all be girls?" Murtagh asked slowly

"Well, of course you are not a woman, or, are you, Murtagh?" she replied

"No!" he stuttered

"What he means, I believe, is ow we can all be female when we are born." Felthan said

"Ahh, we are all born as females, yes. But those who wish to change gender do and over time become more manly." she said, as if that cleared it up.

"What?" Drena asked cocking her head "I've always rathered I'd of been a boy, then my fater wouldn't of dispiesed me so! And now you're saying i had the chance to change!" she was standing, her face red, as she screamed at Angela

"Well, child. This choice comes within the womb. You only begin to change after you're born." he said matter of factly. The next thing you know, Drena has left the hall. Ranting all the way out.

"I do believe this feast is comeing to an end... Chefs! Bring your finest mead!" Orik called and I had a bad feeling...

**Ooooooo! What is this bad feeling you hold, Eragon?**


	22. Chapter 21

**I am updating. Hehe, thanks for the reviews! I am still not sure about elven pregnencies... We'll just see where these goes...**

Arya POV

It was dark. I was sitting beside Firnen reag Eragon's poem that he had read at my first Blood-Oath. I sighed. My emotions were mixed and strained. It annoyedme very much. I set the scroll down and rubbed my inflated stomach.

"O, my beautiful, unborn child. Why me?" I asked feeling distressed. I wanted my Shadeslayer.

_O, Little On_e. _I feel your pain, your yearn. Do not forget that I am here to consol your hurt. _Firnen whispered in my mind as he nudged my shoulder with his nose

"Firnin, I would never forget you! I need you as you need me." I said leaning against him and watching the moonlight wane and wax into the mourning light before standing up and brushing the wrinkles out of my tunic and returning to my room. Feeling much more happier than before I fell asleep once again...

Eragon POV

I sipped my mead watching Saphira make a fool out of herself. She has gone through twelve barrels of mead. Thorn took away her thirteenth through seventeenth. He drank them instead. Weldenverda, Sentillian, Rosetta, Firvener, Ververa, and Sertinia all had two barrels each. Though, they all agree that they love it. Murtagh has had his third mug, Riran his second, Ajihad a third also, and Drena... Was the most shocking. She is up to eight and is not showing a single sign that she is drunk! I was truly amazed. Mayellya shocked me as well! She only had three mugs and her words were slurred.

"I seeeu that yooooooooouuuuss havess a meadssss." Mayellya giggled at Rosetta who sighed through her nose

"I'm going to take her to her room." Felthan said looking at me and I nodded. I watched as the elf man help the drunk girl to her feet and out to the hall and there on to her room. He didn't return. I was slightly curious, but I left them be.

"Eragon, I do believe Saphira is go-" Murtagh started watching Saphira with wide eyes as she began to fall.

"Run!" I shouted as I yanked as many dwarves from the table as I could. Thankfully no one was hurt. Though we all died laughing at the sight of a sleeping Saphira upside down on the table, spike poking out the bottom of the table. "Alright, alright. Let us all go to our beds and sleep off the mead." I said inbetween laughter.

"Aye, retire old friends." Orik said as he stood. We stood also fromour spots on the floor. "Tomarrow will be the Passing of Hands." and with that he left. I helped Drena, Riran, and Murtagh up while Ajihad checked on the other dragons.

"Go to your beds and rest your eyes." I said

"We have a long week ahead of us." Murtagh finished. I watched them leave. Ajihad left first, followed shortly by Drena and Riran who were holding hands.

"Looks like love is our pupils companions." I chuckled

"Indeed." he smiled "Get some rest, Eragon." I nodded and left him to his thoughts. As I passed Mayellya's room I heard two voices. I kept moving though. I smiled knowingly as I entered my chambers. Love is indeed in the air.

I smiled once more before falling into sweet bliss as I dreamed dreams of Arya...

**Please Reveiw.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I am updating. Hehe, thanks for the reviews! **

Arya POV

I smiled, tonight was the celebration of Erag and I's child. Sadly Eragon could not be here. He wanted to, but he had to hold a ceremony over in Farthen Dur. I was wearing a golden satin dress that stopped just below my bust. It had a flowing skirt that hid my stomach. The dress also had long sleeves that fell off my shoulders. It was a gift from my mother. She wore it to her seremony when she was pregnent with me.

"You are stunning, my Queen. You look so much like Izlanzadi." I turned to find my current companion, Lord Dathedr. He was wearing a dark greentunic with matching dark green leggings and black boots.

"Why, thank you, Lord Dathedr." I said as I took his arm that he offered to me.

"Are you ready? Do you feel well, Arya Drottning?" he asked me

"I am better than I was." I said impassively.

"What about Eragon?" he continued

"We are both well." I said blandly. His eyes narrowed. He stopped and stood in front of me.

"When will Eragon-vodh join us?" he asked firmly with a cocked an eyebrow. I looked down gritting my teeth in frustration.

"He can't." I said as I passed him but he cuaght my arm

"Arya." that was the firt time he ever called me by my name instead of my title. "He can't or won't?"

"He can't... He-he has to hold a ceremony in Farthen Dur then go to the Urgals. It will be to late for him to attend. It took days for our ceremony, it will take days for that and months to train and more days to hold another ceremony and more months for training before he can return to Ellemera!" I exclaimed as I embraced my counselor, sobs of pain and frustration broke forth from me.

"I am sorry for you, Aryra. I am sorry for Eragon as well, for I know he wishes to be here when he cannot." Dathedr said soothingly as he let me hug him.

"Maybe I can." my head shot up and I peered passed Dathedr to the owner of the voice. I pulled away from him and ran into Eragon with joyo excitement.

"Eragon!" I cried out before kissing him. He pulled me to him.

"Arya." he sighed happily. I pulled away

"What about the Passing of Hands?" I asked

"I... Postponed it for a few days. I wouldn't want to miss our child's ceremony, would I?" he grinned down me and kissed me once again. I sighed content for the first time in week.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, but we can't be late for the celebration." Lord Dathedr cut in, smiling.

"Yes, I am sure everyone will be happy at the sight of you, Eragon." I said as I took his arm and we exited the hall with Lord Dathedr following us. Cheers erupted as we entered the clearing of the Menoa tree.

"Let us feel the mirth of a special child that will be with us!" Cried out an elf and cheers raised up once again. We dined and drank and danced and sang into the early hours of the mourning. That was, until Eragon sent me to bed. Over protective fool.

**Haha! Eragon's an over protective fool! XD Please review. Oh, and a woman's bust, for you idiot men out there, is her boobs. And cant is correct grammer.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I am updating. Hehe, thanks for the reviews! And I am so so very sorry that I had so many mistakes! I was in a hurry so sorry. But it's Christmas Break and I am in no hurry! ;D**

Eragon POV

I sighed happily as I woke up with Arya in my arms. She was still sleeping. I frowned, my time was limited. I had to go back to Farthen Dur by the end of the week. It frustrated me. It took me several long hours for Orik to let me come here. But I prevailed in the end and Saphira flew faster than when we left. Once we got here I had everyone keep it a secret that I was here, to surprise Arya. The mourning light slipped through the open window wakeing Arya.

"Eragon." she whispered lovingly as she embraced me.

"O, my sweet Arya." I said as I kissed her gently.

"O, my Eragon." she whispered longingly to me, using my true name, my newer one. We lay there for most of the mourning.

"Arya. We must get up. Dathedr-vodh will be wondering where you are." I said and she sighed.

"Yes." she said as she sat up. I slipped into the bath while she changed out of the dress she wore last night. Once I was done I changed as well. Then we left the room. Arya wanted to take a walk so we did. Along the way, many elves greeted us as we passed. We finally came to a small meadow that was empty of all citizens from Ellesmera. I led Arya to the center of the clearing and helped her sit down on the grass. We lay there silently, just watched the clouds pass by.

"Eragon. When do you return to Farthen Dur?" she asked after hours of silence. I sighed, knowing full well this would come up.

"By the end of the week." I told her as I gripped her hand.

"I understand, Eragon. I don't want you to go, but you must." Arya said looking at me

"I don't want to leave you." I said as I cupped her cheek. She sighed. Her green tunic rustled as she turned onto her side and faced me.

"Let us not talk about this tedious subject and relish the time we have now." she said kissing me gently. My hand rested on her enflated stomach as I kissed her. I felt a small kick and I looked down.

"I do believe the baby like this." I whispered looking back at Arya. Her eyes were bright with excitement and joy.

"I do, too." she replied as a smile light her face. "How are the others?" she asked after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"They are well. Love seems to have followed us to Farthen Dur, though." I chuckled, thinking about Mayellya and Felthan. Them of Drena and Riran. I told her of the feast and of Saphira, I had to show her the memory instead of tell for I was laughing to hard.

"Oh, Eragon. I miss the most exciting things when I am not with you!" she laughed

"Yes, and I always end up getting into trouble if Saphira isn't two feet from me." I laughed with her. Our days passed by, each one felt like sand slipping through our fingers, no matter how hard we tried to close them. When the day finally came that Saphira and I had to leave, I felt as though I was about to lose Saphira.

"Come back to me, soon, Eragon." Arya whispered before I climbed up onto Saphira's back. I quickly kissed her, then with that, Saphira took off. My heart felt broken. But I will see her again. In a years time.

**Thank you ! Thank You! Please review, oh and before forget, again, thank you guenhwyvarrrrr so much for the idea about the feast! All the credit goes to you! XD *My imagenary crowd inside my head cheers very loudly for you* AAAHHHHHHH AHHHHH WHOOT!**


	25. Chapter 24

**I am updating. Hehe, thanks for the reviews! And I am so not finished with this story, I have several more chapters to go before then, so just hang back, read, relax, drink your spiked eggnog, and review! ;D**

Arya POV

Eragon has been gone for two months now. I miss him dearly. The Lords and Ladies try to confort me, but I have become what I was during those long centuries he was gone. My stomach has grown.

Five months. We are all on edge for my stomach has grwon bigger than any other in history, and my child has yet to show signs of exit. I fear I have done something to harm her. I try to go back to the way I was with Eragon, but it is impossible. The only things to confort me is our child and the long talks with Eragon through the mirror.

Seven months, my stomach still grows. I am beginning to think I have more than one child in me. Lord Dathedr hardly eer leaves my side. I think he is panicing that panicking that the babies are sick, maybe even dying. Though I know better, nobody has thought of twins, but I have. I know best.

The ninth month comes. I feel a strange wetness down my legs. I look down confused to find that I was standing in a puddle of water, yet it hasn't rained. Lord Dathedr hurries me to the Healers, I feel strange. Something big is about to happen, I can feel it. I am swallowed by darkness. I open my eyes to find Sisstix staring down at me.

"I am here to warn you, I cannot keep you long, child. Old races are awakening from a deep slumber. Do not be surprised when strange things occur." her tounge flickered and I was once again taken by the darkness.

I open my eyes. I see Lord Dathedr smiling at me. He is holding two little bundles that I know immidietely are mine. I hold my two little girls close to me. I name the fierce black haired one Islanzadi. She had my green eyes. I name the dark brown almost black haired one Selena. She is so much like Eragon. They are perfect. With their sharp pointed ears and pale complexions. I love them, Firnen absolutely adores them like they were his own. I show Eragon his daughters through a mirror, he cries tears of joy. He wants to hold them. But he is to far away. They coo at their father, they giggle and laugh and I slowly begin to awaken. I have gone through the motions too long. I tell Eragon about Sisstix's warning. He is on high alert.

**How do you like? I think it's pretty cool. I didn't really plan to write like this, it just sort of came to me... This is by far my favorite chapter. I'm going to add nymphs, niads, driads, and faries to the story now. The faires are very different than from the stories about them... :D**


	26. Chapter 25

**I am updating. Hehe, thanks for the reviews! **

Eragon POV

I was almost done training the urgals and dwarves that have joined our ranks. Two dwarves joined us. Olgels Orgeenson with his slate colored dragon, Gravenston. Then Ryitun Ventreson and his dragoness Yulmest with her topaz hide. Then three urgals joined us. Helvod and his dragon Hercens with a bloody red colored hide and a sociopath's attitude. Yurher and her dragoness Welrin with crome colored scales that sparkled and shone in the moonlight. Then Kilquin and his dragon Uldre a strangely colored dragon, the color of what seens to be a mix of blood red and sky blue. His scales were quite mesmerizing.

"Very good Olgels. You have completed your training." I said nodding to the dwarf.

"Thank you, Master." he said, now I just needed to finish training with Yurher. She was very stubborn. I was so close to finishing with her training that I could almost feel Arya in my arms. I only had a few more things to teach her. One of them was more on the history of Dragon Riders.

"Now, Yuher, listen..." and so the lesson went on and on and on. We were like this for several days. Then we finally finished.

"Eragon! Slow down, if you don't you'll surely break something!" Murtagh ordered me, but it was too late to stop now. I was already packed and helping the others finish. They all knew that I was on the verge of a panic attack, they kept their mouths shut for my sake.

"Well, we have to go, right now!" I said turning to him and grabbing his pack and tossing it onto Thorn's saddle.

_Little One. Your hatchlings are fine. Be silent for a minute, you are going to hurt yourself. Drena has taken the last of the eggs to Ilirea for the hatching, she is a grown woman and she had Riran with her. Arya has Islanzadi and Selena with her, they are fine. _I sighed, realising my foolishness

"You are right, I am sorry Murtagh-vodh." I said taking a deep breathe.

"Let's go!" Mayellya called out and our heads snapped up "You're not the only one who wants to see the babies!" I shared a look with Murtagh and Felthan, Mayellya's mate. Once I was strapped in we took to the skies. We were in the spine and we had to travel all the way to Du Weldenvarden.

We have been travelling for two days now. I was finally able to see the edges of Du Weldenvarden. I was so close to Arya, yet so far away. We were almost there when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and my eyes widend. Flying right beside Saphira and I was a woman wrapped in billowing linchen. She had long flowing ebony locks and ears like elves, except that the tips, instead of pointing up, they pointed outward and were much longer. Her skin was transparent and she had similar features to an elf, slanted eyes, straight nose, perfect lips.

"Murtagh! Look." I told him, he was on the other side of the flying lady, he turned his head to glance at me, then turned back. Only his head snapped back to the woman his eyes wide with shock!

"How are you doing that!" he called to the woman, but she paid no mind to him, just continued to fly on, soon another joined her, same features but she had flowing golden curls. Another, but with flaming red hair shot past us laughing and giggling.

"Master! What are they?" Felthan called out, the others had taken notice to the creatures apperance.

"I do not know." I called back, I studied them, they were flighty, they had the attention span of a hyper child. They couldn't focus on one thing. They haven't caused us harm, so I guess they weren't evil, but I was going to watch them. Once we reached Ellesmera hours later, we had a pack of the flying ladies surrounding us.

"Eragon!" I heard Arya cry out, my head snapped up. I finally saw her, she was holding two of the most precious people in my life, other than Saphira and her.

"Arya!" I said as I hugged her. My two daughters squealed, Selena grasped my pinky and refused to let go.

"I see you met some auria." she laughed as the auria circled the dragons for a little bit then evaporated into the air. "They are spirits of nature! Just like the dryads and the naiads!"

"I knew Sisstix warned us of old races awakening, but I did not expect for them to wake up so soon!" I said as I watched a girl wrapped in vines detached herself from a tree.

"They are beautiful! I love to talk with the dryads, especially." Arya said as she nodded towards a stream where several women with long fish tails played in the clear blue water. Their tails were of all sorts of colors. "And I'm sure you'll enjoy the fairies! they are... expicably like us, except very small and have wings." she said as she held out her hand. A very tiny creature appeared from a rose bud and flew to her hand where it settled down and bagan to play a high pitched tune on a tiny little flute. I looked closer to see it was also female, and it indeed looked like a shrunken elf, her skin was tinted pink, her hair was the same shade as the flower she came from, and her wings seemed to be made out of light.

"They are intriguing." I said as the little fairy flew back to its rose.

"They are indeed."Arya agreed, she continued to explain about the nature spirits, the elfs were overjoyed to watch the forest come to life. I once saw Mayellya giggling as hundreds of fairies crawled around her, playing tunes on lutes and flutes. The spirits absolutely loved the dragons, adored them. As the day passed and night fall came, the fairies bagan to sing, hum, and play a haunting melody that pulled us all to sleep.

**I hoped you liked it, I had to do some research so I would get this all right, spelling and types. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 26

**I am updating. Hehe, thanks for the reviews! Umm, I sort of mixed the naiads and dyads up, dryads are tree spirits and naiads are water spirits, so sorry!**

Arya POV

I woke up to see Eragon holding Islanzadi. He didn't notice me wake up. He was smiling and talking to the little girl. He talked with such love that I knew he was the right man. I slowly sat up and walked to him. He looked up and he smiled.

"I love you." I said as I crawled into his lap and held Islanzadi to my chest. I looked down at the cradle beside us that held Selena. My baby stirred and her warm brown eyes stared up at me. I leaned down and picked her up. Eragon took her in his arms and held her. Our daughters cooed and giggled as they poked and proded Eragon.

"I love you, too, Arya." he whispered before kissing me passionately, the twoo girls sqealed as they were squished inbetween us. I pulled away smiling.

"How long are you going to stay?" I asked, biting my lip. He looked down at his daughters and then back to me.

"I do not know, my love." he said, I nodded my head accepting the answer.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to see the girls grow up before you have to go." I said laying my head against the crook of his neck.

"I know I'll be here for a very long time." he said after a moment. I smiled, knowing he meant it. The morning passed on an we prepared for the day. I spent most of my time with the girls, so I took them with me to watch Eragon teach his lesson. Of course, a dryad joined us. It was the same one that always joined the girls and I when I took them outside. She had pale green skin, long deep green hair, deep forest green eyes that slanted upward, and was wrapped in vines. She just loved the babies. Though they, the nature spirits, only talked in the Ancient Language.

"Hello." she said as she stepped out of her weeping willow tree. I offered her Selena and she accepted. I didn't know her name. I have no idea if they have names!

"Hello." I returned her greeting, the dryads, naiads, and auria were so different from each other. The auria hardly ever focused on one thing, and when they do they ignore everything and everyone and devote their every second to perfect it. They were flighty and ould be very crude when it came to criticism. The naiads are a different story. They were shy and usually kept to themselves. They, unlike the auria, were solitary beings and would attack if they felt threatend or that they would lose their territory. It was quite terrifying really, one elf actually witnessed two naiads attack. He refuses to speak about it. Then we come to the dryads. They were a mix of both. They are usually solitary, but they live in close proxcimity of others of their kind. They were quite peaceful beings and rarely fought, they usually try to end the fights. When they did focuse on something, though, they would finish with perfection.

"May your roots be filled with water and yourleaves under the sun." a dryad called out waving at us

"And may your trunk be filled with happy creatures and your branches filled with seeds." we returned the greeting, they had similar greetings to us, but they rarely use them, only on special occasions. Today was a special occasion. The oldest dryad is slowly waking up, the Menoa tree harbors her life source, today was the day that we predicted she would wake. Much excitement has been passed around. The fairies are going to preform a speacial song, as Mittillia, the fairy that came from the flower Faolin gave to me, said. I have yet to see a fairy that came from Eragon's gilded lilies. I hope that there is at least one that is still alive.

We sat and watch Eragon and his students train. They had very little left to go over and were basically finished. Soon Islanzadi began to yawn. I picked her up and Willow, as I have deided to call her, picked Selena up and we left so the girls could go to sleep. Tonight the feastivities begin.

**Yay, another chapter! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Up dity up dity du dity Dating! I am updating! XD Please review, and thank you readers!**

Eragon POV

I wrapped my arm around Arya's petite waist as I climbed into bed. Selena and Islanzadi were both fast asleep in their cradle. I smiled, happy that I finally had my own family. Of course I have Murtagh and Ajihad, but they are brother and nephew to me. This, this is someting else intirely. Arya stirred, but she settled back into slumber. Elves don't really need sleep, nor do they actually sleep. But, obviously, the girls were wearing Arya out. I decided to plan a surprise for Arya. She can have the day off tomarrow, while I have some quality time with my daughters. When the morning light shone through the window I proposed my idea to her. It took a while but she fianlly agreed.

"I guess, Eragon..." she said as I took the girls and shooed her out of Talnir hall.

"Go, go! We'll be fine." I told her. Drena had just gotten back from Ilirea with three new students. I was going to start their training today... With two mischievious baby girls. It was true, every time I had the girls to myself, something bad happend. But this time will be different. I have baby-proofed Oromis's hut, and I will lock us all in there for a history and writing lesson.

I was going to meet Grindfer Sinnasdaughter, and her calbalt blue dragon Niren. Hilden Harvenson and his smokey grey dragoness Grindess. And Firthen and his cinder colored dragon Calden. I set the girls down with Willow, the little dryad that is friends with Arya, and left them be so I could teach my students. I wasn't going to have them very long. Once I send them out to meditate the girls will have my undivided attention. I thought about last night, the dryads were so disappointed that the Menoa tree's dryad didn't wake. But I am sure she will come to eventually.

Once I finished up my history lesson with my students and directed them to the small grotto to meditate, I was exhausted. As I played with Selena and Islanzadi, I thought about my conversation with Blodhgarm not long ago...

_"Eragon, I am happy for you and Arya. But you can't be gone for more than two years." Blodhgarm said to me. I gritted my teeth_

_"Surely I can stay a little longer than two years. The Riders are grown men and women, they do not need babysitter." I told him, I heard the desration in my voice, I flinched slightly._

_"It is not that, Eragon. It is the strange happenings her in Dragon's Land. Strange creatures have seemed to arrive out of no where. Of course, they haven't caused any harm to the Riders, but several students have sighted... Unusual activiies of these strange creatures." he said, I smiled, knowing exactly what they were._

_"They're nature spirites, dear friend. They mean no harm, we have them here in Alegaesia, as well." I told him as a fairy sat atop his fur covered head._

_"What are they?" he said as he tried to make the fairy leave, but she stubbornly wound herself into his mane._

_"That, my friend, is a fairy. They absolutely love elves, and your smell is quite intoxicating, as Saphira says." I chuckled as he stared at me_

_"What smell?" he asked cocking his head, sending the small fairy tumbling out of his hair and into his open hand._

_"That is exactly what I asked Saphira... I think only females can smell it." I said_

_"That would explain very many things..." he said as studied the slight creature in his hand. She studied him in return, it was quite amusing. _

_"I must go, Blodhgram, do not let the students near the fish like ones, they are very territorial and will attack. An elf has already been scarred after witnessing two of them attack. I would rather not lose any students." I told him. He nodded his head and we ended the magic.**(AN; doesn't that sound slightly dirty?) **_

I bounced Islanzadi on my knee while Selena laughed and played with some fairies. One swirlled around in circles until she was dizzy and fell into my waiting hand. They were small, yet very detailed beings. And they were very much like the elves. They had similar features, face wise. The only differences really was, size, wings, and skin and hair tone which usually matched the flower they were born from. They were beings of magic, as well. I studied the little thing in my hand before she took off. I smiled down at my daughters as they laughed and giggled at the fairies. I hated the thought of leaving them.

**Sorry, not my best, I know... Please review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Fast forwarding a bit... Okay two years into the future.**

Eragon POV

"Daddy, pwease don't go!" Selena cried as she gripped my right leg

"Pwease, Daddy!" Islanzadi joined her as she gripped the other leg.

"Darlings, you know I don't want to go. Don't make this harder." I begged them as they sobbed against my legs.

"Looks like you won't be going after all." Arya said smiling sadly, knowing full well that I would leave under the cover of night fall.

"Looks like it." I said as I continued to try and pry myself from my daughters' grip. Saphira snorted and chuckled as she watched my delima with undeniable amusement. "Oh, so you don't want me to go either, do you?" I turned to her

_Yes, I do not want to go, and there for I refuse to fly... And if you dare think about using snother dragon I will lick you. _I shuddered at the thought of her barbed tounge that is much, much, much longer than me, and the thought of riding another dragon just felt... I don't know, unacceptable? Yeah, let's go with that.

"Do I have to get Thorn and Firnen in this?" I threatend, even though I knew Firnen would most likely take her side, she knew it, too.

_You would only have one dragon on your side. _she said smugly, but was she wrong

"Oh, do I?" I asked as all of our students, twenty three, that we accumulated landed behind me.

_You wouldn't... _aphira's eyes narrowed at me uncertainly

"Wouldn't I?" I said smirking at her triumphantly. She hesitated for a moment before looking my daughters in the eyes and growled. The warning got to them, they knew better than to cross Aunt Saphira, or any dragon at that. They squealed and ran to their mother. I looked at Saphira skeptically.

_Did you have to scare them? _I asked her

_Oh, so now I'm the bad guy! Get on or I'll carry you in my claws._She hissed at me. I sighed and kissed Arya then Selena and Islanzadi before climbing into the saddle. I am going to miss them. Arya said she would bring the girls when they turned six. Four years. Four long years before I would see them in person again. It was depressing. And Murtagh would not be joining us, saying that he would like to get some practice in with Arya on training students.

"Good bye, Holder of my Heart!" was the last thing I heard before the clouds covered the forest of Du Weldenvarden for the next four years. Auria flew beside us, paying us no mind, as we flew over the land, then soon the sea. They finally left us when we past the ruins of Vroengard.

"Look now, for it may be a long time before any of you set eyes on this peice of out history." I called out to my group of students...

We were half way to the Land of the Dragon Riders when two senior Riders passed us. Illopist the 'Mad One' as everyone calls the young scientifict elf man. He was riding Hulium, his crystal like dragon. And his mate Regisla, a human, with her firery spirits and her defiance that drove me up the wall for three long years. She was on top of Grittlesic, the scarlet dragon that was silent, even when spoken to. The one time I heard him speak was when a younger hatchling had bitten a foot of his tail off. It was very eventful... Who knew a dragon could curse?

"Master! You have been busy!" the Mad One cackled and the others stared at him bewildered by his... Insanity is the only word I can put it.

"Illopist, will you please stop scaring the little ones!" Regisla scolded him. He grinned at her, then winked.

"I might... But I probably won't! See you in a week, Master!" he called as they passed by. I looked up to the heavens praying that he won't break anything while they are there...But knowing him, he might just burn down Du Weldenvarden by accident in one of his experiments. I sighed, what are we going to do with him?

We were almost to Dragon's Land. We had indeed passed through a few storms, none to Drena's liking... It was very eventful. But I won't go into detail. When we did finally reach the landing feild we were greeted by the inhabitants of Dragon's Land. Songs played, food was passed, and mead and faelnirv were given. Of course I had to embarrass Saphira...

"It was the funniest thing you'd ever see!" I laughed, but the others stopped at the sight of Saphira.

_What are you talking about, Little One? _she asked knowing full well what I was telling.

"Why! I'm telling our students about the feast in Farthen Dur!" I laughed, until it got very... Heated.

_For one so little, you sure do know how to get into BIG trouble, Eragon._ She said as her tail wrapped around my waist.

"You wouldn't." I growled... It's a side effect of being a Rider.

_This seems vaguely familiar. _She said, distracted. I slipped from her grip and disappeared into the crowd and put an invisability spell on me. I heard her roar by the time I entered the fountain meadow. A giant meadow with three large fountains. One blue, one green, and one red. The blue was a statue of me riding Saphira, the red one was Murtagh riding Thorn. And then, the most painful one for me. The green one, Arya riding Firnen. It's also known aas the Meadow of the Trinity, for obvious reason. I dashed into the hall of History as Saphira flew over head. I know I'm invisible, but she can still probably smell me... I hope she can't. We continued this chase until sunset came. I had long since retired to my quarters when-

ROOOOOAAAAARRRR! It was definitly not one of the younger ones, and it wasn't Saphira. So who could it be? I threw myself out of the window and landed neatly on the saddle as Saphira flew underneath my freefall. Who we met, shocked us indeed... Thorn! And Murtagh! And... Are those my daughters! With hatchlings? Where's Arya! Is this secret?

**HAHA! I am EVIL! I will leave you hanging for now... Until next update, sighyanara SUCKERS (Not sure if I spelled that right, but right now I don't give a damn! XD)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Fast forwarding a bit... Okay two years into the future.**

Eragon POV

"Selena! Islanzadi! Murtagh!" I shouted across the night sky. They dove down and landed. The minute his daughters were on the ground they shot him down with the puppy eyes. I was about to yell and scold. But I ended up huging and kissing them! I'm a sucker, I know it.

"Daddy!" they said happily as I hugged them to my chest, by now we had drawn a crowd.

"Okay, what are you two doing her?" I asked sternly "Does your mother know?"

"Uhhh..." the said looking at each other.

"That's what I thought." I said narrowing my eyes. THe next thing I did was gawk at their palms. Gegwey igsignias etched into their skin. I looked at the two dragons. One looked like Saphira. The other, Firnen. I closed my eyes. Why now?

"Sorry, Eragon. They used the eyes on me." Murtagh said looking at me apologetically.

"Don't worry, brother. They did it to me too." I whispered the last part. He nodded knowing exactly what it's like.

"So, I guess we have two new Riders?" Drena asked stepping from the crowd.

"Indeed we do." I said looking down at them. "Two new Riders that are going back home." I told them

"Oh, pwease don't make us goo!"Selena hiccupped as she wrapped herself around my leg. Islanzadi cried out as well and wrapped herself around my leg as well. I sighed looking up.

"Sweat hearts." I said as I pried them from my legs. I looked to Murtagh, he was already picking Islanzadi up as I held Selena.

"I send the others to their quarters." Blodhgram said as he sent the students to their rooms.

"Come on. They can sleep with me until the morning." I said as I carried Selena up the stair well to my room, Murtagh following close behind. By the time we reached my room they were both fast asleep. I layed them on my bed and turned to Murtagh. "You are a sorry excuse for an uncle." I told him

"I know... Hey!" he snapped quietly "First of all they used the eyes! Second of all, they deserve to be with their father." he grumbled as I sat in a chair.

"I know, I know." I said stressed beyond measures. The two little dragons stared up at me. I sighed and picked them up, the were as big, maybe bigger, as the girls. "I should have known you two would hatch for them." I said

"Arya's pregnent." Murtagh said. My head snapped up.

"What." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"She's pregnent with your child. They chacked to make sure it was one this time." he said smiling at me "The girls wanted to tell you themselves."

"Dear Eragon the First!" I said as a head ache formed in my head.**(XD I had to do that!) **He patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"You just can't keep yourself in control." he said grinning mercilessly. I looked up and I jammed my elbow in his gut, he grunted and smacked the back of my head.

"Stop. Get your rest Murtagh." I said smiling as he left the room grumbling.

**Haha! He might have a son next!XD Ain't I AWESOMAZING! XD**


	31. Chapter 30

**Updating!**

Arya POV

"Vanir! Lord Dathedr!" I screamed as I ran through Talnir Hall searching for Selena and Islanzadi. I ran into Lord Dathedr first.

"My queen, what is the means of this?" he asked jesturing to another destoryed room.

"They're missing!" I hissed at him as I dove through a closet.

"Who are missing?" he asked

"The girls!" I said pulling at my hair in frustration as Vanir walkied in.

"My leis, I'm sure we can find them. They couldn't have gotten far." he assured me after I explained to him... Maybe I screamed a little... But my babies are missing!

"Find them! I don't care how you do it. Find them!" I said as I gripped his shoulders. He blinked in shock before hurring off to find them.

"Calm down, they are probably safe, Arya." Dathedr told me as he sent off several elves to search for my daughters. "You can't get too excited, it might hurt the baby." he said looking at me pointedly.

"What if they aren't? Lord Dathedr, what if they get hurt? What if they're dead!" I was pacing the length of the hall way panicing.

"They aren't, Arya Drottning. They are most likely off playing with some birds, or maybe with Willow." he said, even though he was most likely going to be right, I couldn't help but bight my lip in fear. It wasnt long before the whole of Ellesmera were searching for Islanzadi and Selena. By sun down I was in a full panic attack. That was when my mirror shimmered and Eragon appeared.

"Arya, th-" he started but I cut him off.

"Eragon! They're gone! The girls are gone!" I shieked, tears rolling down my cheeks. "This is all my fault, I slepted in to late!" I was sobbing now when he said

"Arya. THey're with me." my head snapped up, tears forgotton. My teeth ground together as I turned toward the mirror.

"What." I said

"They hitched a ride with Murtagh... Um, though, he was definitly unwilling." Eragon said, looking at me unsurely.

"When they get back, they are sooooo going to wish they had disappeared." I hissed

"Arya... Is it true? Are you pregnent again?" his question through me off.

"I-yes." I said smiling as I pressed my hands to my stomach. "I wish you were here."

"I wish I was there, too." he said, smiling sadly at me. "The girls! They're riders!" his stament, once again, caught me off guard.

"What!" I said shocked "That's not possible, they haven't touched any of the... Eggs." I said, but it dawned on me. They had been in the hatchery yesterday, and didn't come out for several hours. "Which?"

"Saphira and Firnen's blue and green egg." he said. Of course. t should have been obvious. "I think that their third egg will go to our next child." he said amusedly.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all." I said rubbing my temples.

"Murtagh will be returning soon with the girls... They aren't too happy." he said "They, um, have the pupils on their side... Several hundred students."

"Yes, well, tell them that if they don't get their bottoms on Thorn, they will regret making me fly to them." I said, he grinned and turned the mirror to face two young girls with very wide eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" they said as they scurried out of the room. I laughed with Eragon before we cut the transmission.

**Haha! those girls. Please review, sorry I haven't updated lately!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Updating!**

Eragon POV

"O, pwease Daddy! I don't want to go." Islanzadi cried as she squeezed Jade, her green dragoness, practically to death.

Rawr! The dragoness squwaked as she struggled in her arms. She had Firnen's looks but Saphira's ferocity. I handed her up to Murtagh then grabbed Selena who squirmed as I passed her up to him as well. I looked down at Azure, Selena's dragon, who looked at me with a patronizing snort as he lept up into my waiting arms. He, unlike his sister, was the spitting image of Saphira with Firnen's pesonallity, though they both had Saphira's vanity. A gene I had hoped would be lost with this batch.

Dragon's don't mate for life, so Saphira had mated with Thorn months ago and had five eggs this time. One red, one blue, one a perfect mix of them, one violet, and the last one was a reddish purple that hurt your eyes if you looked at it too long. Though, she had her first set with Firnen.

"Are you set?" I asked as I backed up.

"Yes, see you when the next group comes in, Brother." Murtagh said as Thorn took off into the rising sun.

"May the wind be calm under your wings!" I called as they flew towards Alegaesia.

_Come, Little One, we have children to watch. _Saphira whispered in my mind after a while.

"Yes, let us finish this day." I said, feeling tired. She nuzzled my side, almost knocking me over. And thus began the long four years before I'd see my daughters. In person of course.

**Sorry it's short. I had it longer but my page expired before I could save it and it was all lost! I cried for five minutes over my lost work... Don't tell anyone!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Updating!**

Arya POV

My foot had continuously tapped through out the morning as I waited for the call that they had been spotted. It wasn't until noon that the horn was blown. I dashed out of Talnir Hall leaving my untouched soup and ten advisers and lords. I hadn't been paying attention anyways, they weren't that important at the time... I had run out to the landing feild that we had made years ago for incoming dragons. Once Thorn had landed I practically ripped Selena and Islanzadi off the saddle. Their dragons had tumbled off, but caught themselves and half drifted half climbed down Thorn's side.

"Oh, my babies, my sweet sweet innocent babies." I crooned as I embraced them fervently. "Thank you for bringing them back, I understand that you were a victim of circumstance..." I trailed off, wondering what the girls could have possibly done to make a grown man do their bidding?

"All in all, I'd rather this experience is forgotten." he said grimly as he scowled. Obviously it had been embarrassing. I looked down at the two young hatchlings at my feet. They came up to my knees, they were roughly three feet tall. One was the same emerald green as Firnen, the other was the same sapphire blue as Saphira. The geen female looked at me crossly, just like Saphira would if I had made her fall. But the other one just acknowledged me and moved one, very much like his father Firnen.

"Very well... Girls. Off to your room, now." I said setting them down. "You are in a lot of trouble ladies." they gulped and ran to their room with their dragons not far behind. I sighed as I sat on my chair. I felt as old as my mother would be if she were still alive. I felt tired and frustrated. I had to plan many things, I had to punish my daughters. Something I did not want to do. And I had to spend some time with Firnen. We haven't been around each other since Eragon and Saphira bagan to pack for the trip back to the Land of the Dragon Riders. That was two weeks ago. I sighed and stood up. Preparing myself emotionally for what lay ahead.

I openned the door to my daughters' badroom and found them sitting on their beds. Selena's bed was on the right side of the door, along with all of her belongings such as clothing, inside of her wardrobe, a small bookshelf filled with books and scrolls, a side table by her bed with a fairith of Eragon and I, and a basket of little trinkets she had aquired. Islanzadi had the left side of the door. Which was similar except for the desk in place of the bookshelf where she wrote and created much of her belongings. She wrote beautiful literature and had made many imaginative fairiths and paintings and drawings as well. She was the one that helped Selena make the fairith of Eragon and I. In the middle between the two beds were two rocking chairs.

Their dragons were curled around them. I came in and sat down on my chair and beckoned for them to sit with me. They crawled up onto my lap while their dragons took up Eragon's seat.

"Tell me about your dragons." I said gently as they settled in.

"My dragon's Jade. She's the green one." Selena smiled at the dragoness proudly, which returned the look with much pride.

"And I'm guessing the blue one is yours." I smiled down at shy Islanzadi. She nodded.

"His name is Azure." she smiled at the dragon who blinked lazily at her.

"What lovely names for such beautiful dragons." I said quietly, smiling at my daughters. It was silent for such a long time

"Are we in trouble?" Selena broke the silence.

"No, just don't ever do that to me again." I sighed "You just need to wait until you're a little older to understand." I said

"We're sorry, Mommy." Islanzadi said hugging my neck.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Selena added as she hugged me as well. I smiled as I hugged them back. I felt a small flutter in my stomach and my smile grew. My little boy was getting bigger by the second.

**Awwww! It's like she knows they're going to have a boy! Well, they might not... BUT they most likely will... We'll just have to wait and see, won't we, my little pets? ;}**


	34. Chapter 33

**Updating!**

Eragon POV

_Little One, you need your rest... If you don't go to sleep I'll have Blodhgram-furry-elf make you go to sleep. _Saphira said as the morning sun broke over the horizon.

_Oh, look. The sun's up, too late to go to bed now, Big One. _I said, ignoring the fatigue that weighed down my lids. I stood and went to open the door, but found it locked. No, blocked.

_You're not going anywhere until you've slept, Eragon. You haven't slept in four days. This is unhealthy. _She said looking at me through the window. I sighed.

_Saphira's right, Eragon. You need your rest. The students have noticed your... Condition. _Umaroth whisperd in my mind. Great. Now everyone's against me.

_Slithrim... _Blodhgram whispered in my mind. Traiters. I slid onto my bed asleep...

My eyes snapped open. I found myself glaring at Blodhgarm. He raised his eyebrows at my glare.

"Sorry, Eragon-vodh, but it was necessary for your health, and mine as well." he said

"Yes, one I don't appreciate." I said sighing.

"You should get out there. The children were quite shocked to find that you weren't there to teach. We had Glaedr and some other hearts of hearts subdue them with stories." he chuckled.

"Oh, I hope they weren't imprudent." I laughed with him.

"I made sure they werent. But, I must admitt... Riran is very much like you. Non-stop questions."

"Well, I guess it runs in the family."

"Indeed." he helped me up

I walked out into the sunlight. My first class was quiet. The second. Was also quiet. The lasst, not so much.

"Master, why-" that was the last question I would take on my sleep deprivation.

"Silence!" I shouted. Everyone became a mute. "This is no time for you to worry about me. I don't want to here one more word about the issue."

"Yes, sir." they muttered looking down. I sighed.

"I understand you were worried, it's nothing that will harm me. Now, on with the lesson." I said, just wishing for this day to be over.

**Eeeh, it's not the best chappie, a little ocness with Blodhgram, sadly... Oh well, next chappie will be better!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Updating! I'd like to thank DragonRider2112 for being my 200th reviewer! XD *Invisible crowd in my mind screams for you* Ahhhhhhh! AHHHHHHH! Go DragonRider2112! Whoot! :D**

Arya POV

I smiled down at my daughters. Islanzadi was cheering with glee at the gift Eragon had sent her. Selena was jumping as she gripped her new book to her chest.

"I love it, Daddy!" Islanzadi said as she looked through the mirror at her father who smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it." he said happily as he watched her skim through the journal of poems written by some of the more literate writers that were on the island.

"Thank you, Daddy!" squealed Selena as she openned the book of fables he sent her for their fifth birthday. One more year before we leave for Dragon's Land.

"You're welcome, sweet hearts." he said smiling at them as they ran outof the room. He looked at me. "Arya." he whispered lovingly to me.

"Eragon." I sighed happily as I stroked the mirror.

"Soon, Arya, soon." he said, he looked at my arms, down at his son. "And I'll see you soon as well, Brom."

"Bye bye, Dwaddy." Brom giggled as he waved his hand at the mirror. His shaggy black brown hair curled at the nape of his neck and at his temples. His bright blue green eyes flashed when he blinked. He had Eragon's nose and lips. He had just turned three.

"Bye." Eragon said, sadness crept into his handsome features as the image faded away. I sighed as I carried Brom off for lunch. If you arn't careful, he might sneak off and not eat all day.

"No." he said pushing away the bowl of blue berries.

"Yes." I pushed them back. He glared at me, with only the defiance and stubborness of both Eragon and I.

"No. I don't want." he said scowling as he pushed it away. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes. You will if you don't, no play time." I said, knowing full well he'd accept. He quickly gobbled up the fruit.

"Play time?" he asked eyes wide.

"You may."I said letting him down and watched him scurry out of the kitchen and out into the small clearing where he was joined with a little elf boy who was only a few years older. His name was Glenwing. He had no family relation to the Glenwing that I had known. He had long silver hair and bright blue eyes. They had bonded over a series of months after having a run in with each other.

I had decided to take the girls and Brom out for a little walk. Jade and Azure flew over head, swooping down every now and then to pick on Izlanzadi and Selena. Of course Brom was causing mischief along the way, as well. I had turned my back for a moment to deal with the girls when I heard a crash behind me. I turned to see Brom sitting on top of a young elf, no older than the girls. I looked up to find myself staring at another elf. She was laughing heartily at the sight of the two boys. We have been good friends since then. Her name was Telinia.

"Mommy!" I looked up to watch Selena and Islanzadi run through the door with... I'm not sure what it was, but I'm sure it was one of Brom's concoctions.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly as Brom sulked in. I looked out the window to see Gelnwing standing out there with a confused expression. so he obviously didn't have anything to do with it, or he did and didn't know it was wrong.

"Brom is being mean!" Selena cried out. I sighed as I watched the green goop splatter on the once clean floor.

"Brom, why?" I asked as I helped the girls into the bath. Tossing their clothes aside and scrubbing The girls until they were clean again.

"...I don't know?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well, no more." I said. He looked down.

"Yes, Mommy." he mumbled shuffling his feet. I knew this wasn't the end.

"I mean it, Brom. Or I'll have your father talk to you." I said. That grabbed their attention.

"When!" cried Islanzadi excitedly.

"Soon, very soon." I smiled. What they didn't know was that we would be leaving in three weeks time.

**Ahhh, I'm so happy! This is my first story to reach 200 reviews! And hopfully not my last... XD I'd like to call DragonRider2112 to the stage! Now, I'm not sure if you're an author because your name wasn't highlighted and therefor I do not know... But I plan on looking you up later to see if you are. Thank you for being my 200th reviewwe once again! Everybody, calp for this amazing girl/guy! *All readers aplaud because you are under my amazing spell Angela taught me***


	36. Chapter 35

**Updating! Come on peeps! Let's see who will be my three hundreth reviewer! ;D**

Eragon POV

Arya and the children were due to arrive any day now. I found myself staring up at the sky day and night. I found myslef forgetting about my many students... Who could easily get in trouble...

"Eragon... Focus. The Mad One had another...Accident." Blodhgarm said snapping my attention back to the world. I smelled smoke.

"Sorry!" I said as we jumped out the window of the observatory.

"What are you going to do about him?" the elf asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm not sure... Any ideas?" I asked as I stretched my arms over my head.

"Yes... Though, they are stricter than what you usually do..." he trailed off as I looked at him with a scepticle look.

"More strict than depriving them of the partner of mind and soul for three weeks?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"A... Whole year." he said. Yes, we've split Illopist and Helium up enough times that if we put the digits together it would add up to twenty years of being apart. But a whole year? Yes, they were used to it, but they had four to ten weeks inbetween. This could damdage them psycologically.

"We'll... Talk about this later." I said frowning as the elf of concept swooped down on his dragon.

"Sorry..." he said looking down. He was probably expecting the punishment.

"It's alright, but please refrainyourself from doing it again... You have not been punished, yet..." I said as I continued my sky search for Arya.

"Eragon... They won't come any faster because you are watching for them." Blodhgram said "Go with Saphira to check on the wild ones... It will make time go faster."

"I guess you're right, Blodhgram." I said as Saphira swooped down and plucked me up from the ground in her claws.

_Must you be so dramtice, Big One? _I asked chuckling as she carried me over Beor Point and the Millow River to the Unknown Forest where the wild dragons hunt. We were greeted by a roar from the dragons below us. Saphira roared back.

_Yes, yes I do. _She sniffed as she dropped me onto a solid branch and landed in the clearing where we meet with the twelve elders of the wild ones.

It wasn't long before they arrived. The first to arrive was the snow white Ryrstar, the oldest wild dragon. He was followed by his sisters Firther, a bright green dragoness, and Tylon, a golden dragoness. There soon came the triplet dragon brothers, all the deepest of ebony, Evono, Illiop, and Drazzer. Jasmine, a light violet colored dragoness, Yelea, a rich brown female, and Ollister, a colbalt male with a cool attitude arrived at the same time. Shortly followed by the last three. Husterv, a rosey red dragoness, Peleus, a brilliant bronze dragon, and little Ververada, a bright orange dragoness.

_Saphira-elda. _They whispered in our minds. They were all younger than Saphira, but only by a few decades to a century.

_Greetings elders. Has the hunt been fruitful? _Saphira asked as she flashed a picture of a successful catch and a failed hunt. They all replied with successful hunts and catches. They then showed us a memory of the fairies and auria and the dyrads and naiads.

_They are freindly. Do not harm them. _Saphir answered their questions about these 'new found snacks' until the sky began to fade.

_May the wind be calm under your wings... _They whispered in our minds as I mounted Saphira.

_And may your hunt be fullfilling. _We replied. By the time we returned to our city, it was night fall. I sighed as I undressed and bathed the days work from my body before I retired to my bed. I dreamed of my family, happy dreams. I smiled as I drifted deeper into my sleep.

**Hope you like it... And I am thinking about punishing Illopist... don't tempt me on being nice.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Updating! Come on peeps! Let's see who will be my three hundreth reviewer! ;D**

Arya POV

It was mid day when we sighted Land of the Dragon Riders. The girls were riding their dragons, Murtagh was on Thorn, and Brom and I were on Firnen. I watched the island and its sky like a hawk for Eragon. It wasn't long after we had came into veiw of the island that we were greeted by the inhabitants of Dragons Land. Their roar was defening. It was followed shortly by one large blue dragon taking flight. Eragon and Saphira met us halfway between the rest of the way.

"Eragon!" Murtagh called out.

"Murtagh, it's good to see you, brother!" he called back waving.

"Daddy!" Selena screamed joyuosly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Azure wince.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Islanzadi cried happily as she waved at him.

"Dada!" Brom yelled from his seat in front of me. He waved his hand in the air, trying to catch Eragon's attention, as we landed on a clear field.

"Hey!" Eragon laughed as he was tackled by to eager girls. "You've grown."

"Daddy! I missed you." Islanzadi said hugging his legs.

"We get to stay until we are ten!" Selena told him, with that adorable seriousness that only a five year old could have.

"You do! Well, did you pack enough for the long trip?" he asked as he kneeled down.

"Yes." Selena nodded her head.

"Good. Now where's my son?" he asked looked up at me, I realised I was still on top of Firnen with Brom.

"Right here!" Brom called as he tried to squirm out of his seat. I leapt of of Firnen and caught Brom as he jumped down. He ran to Eragon who snatched him up and hugged him.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Brom." he said as Saphira leaned down and sniffed my son's head.

_He smells like you. _she rumbled as she studied him.

"Are you Saphira?" Brom asked as he poked her snout. Saphira snorted.

_Yes, Little One's Little One. _she said as she went on to converse with Thorn and Firnen.

"Saphira, why don't you take Thorn, Firnen, Azure, and Jade to the Dragon's Keep." Eragon said after the pleasantries were out of the way.

_Yes. Follow me. _Saphira flicked her tounge before taking off. The others flew after her.

"Now, if you would come with me." Eragon said gesturing for us to follow him. He lead us through several magnificent courtyards and into a large building. It was amazing. It had large pillers and columns made out of marble. As we passed through several different halls, Eragon explained and pointed out many artifacts That were collected from Vroengard and Galbatorix's castle. He even showed the children special objects that were retained from the Hall of the Soothesayer. Brom was ecstatic, the girls were excited as well, just, not as much as him.

"This is where the girls will sleep." Eragon openned the door and the girls ran passed him to explore their new surroundings. "And Murtagh will sleep here." he said openning up the door from across the hall.

"Well, thank goodness. I'm exhausted, don't bother me." Murtagh said as he closed the door behind him.

"Where do I sleep?" Brom asked, Eragon smiled.

"This room is special." Eragon said as he led us to another door. He openned it up to reveal a little hidey hole that was perfect for Brom. It was a small room, with shelves on one side filled with scrolls, books, and other things that suited Brom's liking. The bed was round and low to the ground, and quite cozey with several pillows and blankets. Brom laughed as he hopped onto the bed and bounced to his hearts contempt.

"What about me?" I asked, he turned to me as he closed the door behind him. He grinned mischieviously.

"I think you'll like our room." he said as he pulled me into another room. Our lips molded together as we fell onto the bed. I vaguely heard the door shut close as we melded together in a moment of love and passion...

**Yay! The reunion! what a happy ending. To this chapter, I'm not done with you yet, my pretties... They just might have another baby! XD**


	38. Chapter 37

**Updating! Come on peeps! Let's see who will be my three hundreth reviewer! ;D And I do read all of my reviews. It's just that I have never gotten to two hundred reviews.**

Eragon POV

I smiled at Arya as she awoke from her dreams. Blinking, she lifted her head up off of my chest.

"Hello, my beautiful mate." I said kissing her brow. She smiled and kissed me in return. Our lips meshed together, that is, until someone knocked on the door.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Brom called in.

"Are you awake?" Islanzadi asked

"Are you playing in the bed?" Selena asked, which shocked me that she would ask such a question.

"Yes, are you playing in the bed, Arya, Eragon?" I scowled when Murta's voice floated in mockingly. We silently dressed ourselves in the matter of seconds.

"Come in, come in." I said as we finished making the bed. We sat on the end of the bed, and I wrapped my arm around Arya's petite waist. We smiled as Murtagh warily peeking in from behind the door. Most likely making sure we were clothes.

"It's okay, they're dressed." he said as he entered with three little children following him. They scrambled up the bed and onto our laps. I laughed as I was tackled by my children.

"Hi Daddy." Islanzadi said as she squirmed her way into my arms.

"Hello, my little poet." I said kissing her cheek. She giggeld as Selena pushed her onto Arya's lap

"Hi, Daddy. I Love you." she said kissing my cheek. laughed and kissed her brow.

"I love you, too. My precious reader." I whispered as Brom swug into my lap, knocking Selena into Islanzadi.

"Hi, Dada." Brom said, grinning mischeivious. Oh, boy.

"Hello, my mischivious imp." I said ruffling his hair. He grinned and stuck his tounge out at the girls who glared at him. Sibling rivalry was always something Murtagh and I had. Especially during the war. Did we have fights, hopefully these three don't have it as bad as we did. Aparently, Murtagh and Arya were thinking the same thing. They shared a look with me, which I returned.

"Well, if we are to get a jump on the day, we'd better do it now." Murtagh said as he snatched up Brom and tossed him onto his shoulder and exited the room with a giggling boy.

"Uncle, wait for me!" Selena cried as she scramble off of Ary's lap.

"Wait for me, too!" Islanzadi said despretaly dashing out of the room after them. Once the door had shut close I pulled Arya onto my lap and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm," she moaned against my lips. I led, happy that only I could make her feel this way. "we have to go with them, Eragon." she said pulling away.

"Five more minutes." I said pulling her back to me. She laughed quietly against my mouth, but obliged to my actions and joined me. I sighed, I didn't want to leave. But, I had to teach a swordsmanship class and the children will be wondering where we are. I ended the kiss and stood up.

"Come on, Brom has most likely caused some sort of trouble." Arya chuckled as we left the room. Once we did find Murtagh and the little ones, they were at the practice feild.

"Eragon, would you care to duel me?" Murtagh called unsheathing Zar'roc. I grinned and expertly swivelled Brisingr.

"I would love to. How long has it been since our last fight, dear brother?" I asked

"Oh, a few hundred years back, I'd say." he replied grinning as our blades crossed. We parried each blow expertly. We battled well into the afternoon. Each blow brought more attention to us. We had people betting on who would win. It was near evening when I snuck my way into Murtagh's gaurd. Sadly, this also gave him a way to get into my guard. We jerked at the same time and watched as our blades flew out of our hands and landed several feet from us.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, you two." Arya said snatching up the blades before we could. "I swear, it's the war all over again." she mumbled as the crowd dispersed and Arya took our children back to their rooms.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to bed." I said looking at Murtagh.

"Yeah, I guess it is." he said as we walked to our respective rooms. I gripped the door knob and twisted. Only to find that it was locked.

"Sorry, Eragon. You'll have to sleep with Murtagh." Arya called from behind the door. I grumbled and returned to Murtagh, only to find him locked out of his room. So we slept in the corridor.

**Sorry for the lame end, but I feel a little rushed, I've been caught up in some fanfics, that were AWESOMAZING, so I tried really hard to do this update. Some of you guys have been asking for action. Well, I have no idea on what to do, if you have an idea, review or PM me. this is a message brodcasted out to my fans!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Updating! Sorry about not updating yester day! Please Review!**

Saphira POV

I watched my son Azure and my daughter Jade as they practiced their flying-acrabatic-stretches. They were very good, they inherited my stamina and flexability.

_That's what you think, Saphira. _Firnin-mate-of-first-litter **(Is that what you call a group of hatched dragon eggs?) **rumbled in my mind

_That's what I know, Firnen. Besides, I don't remember you being that flexible. _I retorted, snorting at his statement. I sighed. I felt axious, my eggs were far from me, I felt as though something bad was about to happen.

_Saphira, they are fine. I am sure of it. _Thorn nuzzled my left flank.

_I think I'll just go and check, just to ease my nerves. _I told him as I took flight. I couldn't enjoy the flight, I was so anxious. I felt antsy, at least, that's what Eragon would say. When I finally arrived at my brooding cave. I felt panic rise in my through. The nest. My nest was empty of all life.

_ERAGON! THORN! THEY'RE GONE! GONE GONE GONE! _my roar of agony could be heard from every shore of the island. I ripped the nest apart looking for any of my eggs. I cleared out every nook in the cave, not one egg was found. Terror, horror, and sheer agony rippled through me as the others hurried to my cave. I let out a low, long moaning wail that echoed throughout the cave. Soon, other dragons joined me as the took note of my loss. I curled into a ball. How could they take what is mine? I will rip them limb from limb.

"Saphira!" Eragon cried as he lunged foreward. I growled, I couldn't help myself. My pride was hurt and innocent egglings were out in the cold harsh world where I couldn't protect them. He crouched a safe distance from me as I cried out. Thorn mourned with me, the elves sang sad songs of lost love. The other Riders mourned with us. I finally let Eragon aid me and comfort me.

"We will find the monsters that did this heinous crime against you, Saphira." Arya declared. Hard cold determination clear in her fair features. I snorted, when I inhaled a sickly sweet smell drifted into my nose. I sneezed, the horrid smell became noted to the others as well. The fool theif has left his sent. It was still fresh, very fresh. I swooped out of the brooding cave and followed the scent down the steep mountain side. Thorn, Firnen, Azure, Jade, and many other dragons joined me in my hunt. I will find the theif. And then I will swallow him whole after I burn him into a crisp.

**Sorry this is sooooo late! I promise I'm going to update faster! Please review!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Updating! Sorry about not updating yester day! Please Review!**

Eragon POV

I was fuming. I wasn't just feeling Saphira's rage and hurt, this was also my own. I'm not sure if I'll be able to contain myself when we find the theif. And I don't want anyone to see that.

_Don't worry Saphira. We'll find them, and then we will kill them. _I told her with an ice cold heart. I would show no mercy for them. Arya used a tracking spell when we arrived at the end of the trail. I would have don't it but I was not at my best emotionally wise.

_I know this, Eragon. But I am going to be the one to kill them. _Saphira told me indignantly. The corners of my mouth turned up slightly, Arya caught my smile and looked away. I must have looked sinister.

"Eragon, Firnen's found the scent again. To the Northeast." Arya called over her shoulder. In an instant Saphira took to the sky towards Firnen. I raced under her as she flew. It was maybe twenty minutes later that we finally did find Firnen. Saphira joined him scenting the air and ground, while I used tracking spells and talked with the spirits and animals that were there. I finally came up with something.

"Are you sure you saw that?" I asked, horror racked through my body as the little nymph nodded her head and pointed the direction she had seen the culprit run.

"Yes, he was strange. He had red hair and deep red purple eyes. He was carrying three eggs, though." she said looking at me with truthful eyes. Her tail flipped in the water absentmindedly. A shade was on the island. I had to alert the others before anyone got hurt.

"Thank you, may your water be clear and full of fish." I told her before turning away leaving the nymph to herself.

_Saphira, we have a problem. A very bad problem. _I told her about my conversation with the nymph. She nodded her head and told THorn and Firnen the news.

_Go, Eragon. Alert the others, Firnen and I will hunt the Shade down. _Saphira told me. I nodded my head and ran as fast as I could to find Arya and the other hunting parties. I managed to get to the parties led by Blodhgram, Murtagh, and Drena. I was almost to Arya's when a blood curdelling scream just ahead of me. In terror I picked up the pace and with in minutes I arrived at Arya's group. I ran to where Arya lay on the ground. She moaned, I quickly healed her and moved on to the other four Riders and healed them as well. I looked for Brom, Islanzadi, and Selena. I called for them, and searched in the nearby clearings. But by the time that Arya had fully recovered an hour later I had still not found my children.

"Eragon! Where are they?" Arya asked me. I looked at her, horror and pure rage filled her eyes. I was shaking with uncontrollable hatred and anger. I will kill that damned shade.

**Yay! I finished another chapter! Awww, it's so short! I'm soooo disappionted in myself! All I wanted to do was please my readers and give you some action! SOB SNIFFLE TEAR! D'X**


	41. Chapter 40

**Updating! **

Arya POV

I don't know what came over me, paternal instinct? But the instant I knew my babies were in trouble, I became Saphira. Of course, Eragon was right behind me on the uncontrolable rage and insane greif that fuelled us in our search.

_I can't take it anymore! Stop, sit down, and calm yourselves. _Glaedr snapped in our minds. And, against our will, we were forced down by several elves, several as in ten each.

"What are you doing! We have to keep searching. Or we'll never find the tracks again!" I screached in outrage as I stuggled to get back up.

_No, this is unhealthy. If you are to be strong enough to defeat the shade, you must be calm in the mind and body. Now sit still and calm down. _He commanded. I finally calmed down enough for only five elves to have to stand watch over me. Eragon, the traitor, had sat down immidietly.

"...Fine." I said, gritting my teeth. I loosend my muscles and took several calming deep breathes. I cleared my mind, numming myself as I had done when Faolin died. I sat there for several minutes.

_Now, you may continue on your hunt for blood. _Glaedr said, almost grudgingly. I sighed and defrosted myself as Eragon helped me up.

"Back to the hunt."he said icely. His eyes were hard and cold. Firm and murderous at the same time. He knew that he had to maintain order among his students and the search parties, but he was raging on the inside. Most likely arguing on which way is better to disect the shade. We raced over the underbrush. Leaping over fallen logs, obturding rocks and boulders, and dodging trees. We stopped every now and then to use a new tracking spell to find the children and the clutch of eggs.

"MAMA!" I froze for a second before sprinting after the scream. I could feel them nearby. I ran faster and faster until I hit a wall. Literally. I bounced back into Eragon. I lay crumpled in the grass for several moments from the shock. Then I withered in pain for several more moments before standing. I was disorented and still hurting as I pressed myself against the invisible forcefield. I looked on the other side, but my vision was obscured by the greenery. I cursed as I pounded my fist against it in frustration.

"We will surround it, so that he can't leave with out us catching him. We'll use magic to break it." Eragon assured me, but I had a feeling that this would take a long time to break, adn the Shade will be prepared to fight us.

**Yaya! Another update! XD Please review.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Updating! day's my birthday! YAY! I'm fourteen!**

Eragon POV

I pressed the hand of my palm flat against the force field. It felt like glass. I muttered several word of shattering, breaking, and cracking in the Ancient Language. But, they jus bounced off and the tree closest to it splintered into a million peices. I flinched when I heard the agonizing scream of a dryad dying. This shade was prepared and very smart. All I had to do to defeat him was to out smart him. I tried one more idea, praying to the unknown that it would work. I whispered the Name of All Names. It was silent for a moment. Then, my sensitive ears picked up a smal crackiling. I looked up and to my amazment I watched as cracks apeared in front of us. The crackiling sound grew louder as the cracks grew longer and bigger.

"Get ready!" I called out, using magic to make me heard. With one more resounding crack as the force field shattered. Once the dust settled from the falling shards we charged. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. All there was was an empty clearing. I chilling laugh resounded throughout the forest.

"Catch me, catch me if you can! Or little Selena will meet her grandparents very soon, Eragon." the shade's icey voice rang in my ears. I tensed as Selena's agonized cry bounced in my mind as I watched an image of her appear in front of us. The Shade was gripping her wrists with a crushing force as she crouched on her knees. A long, shallow gash was still bleeding lightly across her forhead.

"Selena!" Arya cried as she ran forward. But the image disappeared. I held her close to me as she sobbed. I was tense. The others avoided us while we grieved.

"We'll find them, I swear on my oath as Shur'turgal." I whispered in Arya's ear in the Ancient Language. Murtagh walked up to me, his face was drawn and tawt while his eyes blazed with rage and fury.

"We have a lead." and we were off! Saphira flew overhead with Thorn, Firnen, and several other dragons. Some had their Riders, others were bareback. We had several elves running with us on the ground as we raced to the location Drena and Ververa had spotted something unusual. When we arrived, fear was struck into the heart of the Riders.

**HEY! So sorry I haven't updated! The computer was on the fritz and today I went to Yates Center and played in the Honor band, I'm a flute! And today is my fourteenth birthday! YAAAAAAAY! XD**


	43. Chapter 42

**Hi peeps! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I haven't had any good ideas, I'm still pulling this one out of my butt. :(**

Arya POV

I stared in horror at the sight before us. Hords of Ra'Zac surrounded the little pond, and in the midst of them was the Shade that held my little children captive. Brom was being held by three different Ra'zac, and they were still struggling to hold him. Islanzadi was curled into a ball. The strees was ust to much for her, if it gets any worse she just might snap, and that could be disastrous for both sides. My eyes locked on Selena, whose head was held high and proud with her little shoulders held back. Her face was perfectly blank, her eyes were ice cold as she stared into mine. Eragon always said she was like me. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, as were the others, her cheek had a shallow cut running along the base of her jaw, fresh blood trickled down her neck from it.

"Ah, took you a while, but you finally found us." the Shade chuckled darkly, his demented eyes trained on Eragon and I.

"What do you want?" Eragon glared daggers at the Shade

"I want nothing, really. It's them who want something." he said jestering to tht ra'zac. One stepped foreward, possibly the leader of this all.

"What we want issss for you to die." he hissed as he gripped Islanzadi's hair by the scalp and yanked her up. She cried out, she was in worse shape than Brom and Selena. Her face was scratched and brusied and one henious gash poured blood into her left eye. She was to tired to struggle. I resisted the urge to run foreward. I gritted my teeth to keep myself from crying out in rage. Something changed though. There was a cold flash of rage and determination in Islanzadi's eyes as she stomped her foot as hard as she could on the Ra'Zac'z foot. There was a crunch and the creature cried out in pain and fury and tossed my daughter aside.

"Aiiieeeee!" she squealed as she sailed throuh the air. I watched in horror as she flew past my reach and into the arms of... Blodhgram! I sighed relieved as he disappeared out of the clearing with my daughter, carrying her to safety. I turned back so I could now focus on my other two children. Brom had struggled free and had scrambled to the nearest Rider, Murtagh, who scooped him up and tossed him onto Jade who flew him to Blodhgram and Islanzadi, her Rider. I looked at my last child with pride as she kicked and screamed and bikt her way to freedom as three younger elves aided her in defeating the Shade.

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to defeat them without possibly getting killed, the Shade fled for his life with several Ra'zac, including the leader. But at least two quarters were left and the Lethrblaka had decided to join their children in the bloody massecre. Each Ra'zac fell as the Riders, hundreds of them, ganged up together and took them down one by one. I watched as the dragons above swooped down and burned them to crisps. Saphira, Thorn, and Firnen were fierce and merciless as they landed and struck down the remaining six Lethrblaka. Saphira took out two and helped slauhter a third and fourth as she used her rage and greif to feul her battle.

I cauht sight of Murtagh and Eragon fighting back to back against a mass of four Ra'Zac. Eragon would slash and parry, distracting them so when Murtagh would swoop in it would be a quick but painful death. They wou switch places as they took them down one by one. I myself struck terror into the heart of the monsters. I twirled and twisted my way around their defenses and slaughtered them slowly. I would help students who would have any trouble. One small girl with light blonde hair had fallen to the ground, a long and deep gash traveled the length of her arm. Immidietly I covered her and protected her from the last of the monsters.

Or, that's what I had thought. I had slowly begun to let my guard down just as a quiet, barily audible whistle tipped me off just before pain blossomed in my stomach. I looked down and stared in shock at the crude blade soaked in my blood. Then everything happend so fast.

"Arya!" Eragon gasped as he caught me before I fell as the other Riders delt with the ra'zac. Blodhgram and several other healers had appeared as well. Blodhgram fingered the blade, carefully contemplating on what sould be done first. Then, without hesitation, he yanked the blade out. I hissed in agony as he applied pressure to the wound. Words of healing were whispered and the pain began to recede, but only the physical pain. I slowly lost conciousness, letting the darkness take over so I could grieve.

**Well! I think this is the best chapter my butt every gave me! I swear, this is why I update so fast, I just write whatever comes in mind! Unless I have writer's block, then nothing comes mind.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Hi peeps! So I left you all hanging last update with Arya grieving after she was stabbed through the stomach... Hint Hint... Sigh, I guess I'll have to write it down for you.**

Eragon POV

It has been two days since we rescued Selena, Islanzadi, and Brom. I haven't let them out of my sights since then. I looked over at my beautiful mate to see that she was looking out the window at the threatening raincluds in the distance. She hasn't been the same since she was injured. Arya was healed, Blodhgram had told me so. I can't see anything wrong on the surface, so what is she hiding underneath? I laid the children down and made sure murtagh wasn't putting any strain on his right arm, he had been injured in the small battle. Then I went to check on little Asillin, she was severly injured during the battle and has been in the infirmiry since then battling an infection.

"How is she doing?" I asked the lead healer, Hileir. She frowned and looked back down at the sleeping girl.

"She's been getting worse, whatever was on the sword has done mayjor damage to her imune system. She's running a very high fever, and it's yet to break." Hileir said as she pressed her long pale fingers against the younge girl of fifteen's forehead.

"Do you think you can mend it?" I asked fearfully. Asillin was one of my best students, she's been with me for three years. The whole island would be devestated if she died. She was well known for her kindness and generosity.

"We are doing our best, and hopefully it will prevail." she said as reassuringly as she walked me to the door.

"Well, then, good luck." I said as I left her to her work. Is this what Arya was hiding from me? That she was becoming ill from a poisoned blade? i hurried faster, feeling more anxious than before. I openned our bedroom door and closed it quietly. Arya was sitting on the bed, looking at a farith of our family. I sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her brow.

"Eragon, I need to tell you something."she siad setting the fairith aside and turning to me. Anxiety gripped me again. She looked in my eyes, I returned the gaze. Her eyes were filled with sarrow. "I was pregent. Before the battle, but then I was stabbed..." she trailed off, she wasn't sick, she was greiving the loss of our child. I was conflicted, I felt elated she was alright, but sarrowful that our child had been lost.

"Arya!" I whispered as I pressed my hand against her stomach. On a whim, I reached out with my mind. I felt a small flicker, it was almost unnoticable. Without hesitation, I yanked Arya up and dragged her with me to Blodhgram.

"Eragon, what's wrong?" Arya gasped as we rounded a corner. I stopped and turned, catching her before she fell.

"We may still have hope, come." I said and with renewed vigor, we hurried to Blodhgram.

**HIYA! Do you get it now? You'd better, because that was plain and clear! And I'm still debating on wether or not I should do a re write of my White Blood Rose.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Hey! I'm, updating again! Umm, well. I've written my rewrtie of the White Blood Rose, and the stats say I have 99 hits and 39 visitor(Which doesn't make sense at all) but I have 0 reviews... Is it that bad? I mean, when I read it I think it' pretty good sure it hasn't got to the exciting parts, but we're only on the third chapter! The excitement comes later. Please review my story, I have no idea if it's good or bad, though I am thinking good because of the numbers.**

Eragon POV (Again)

"Blodhgram!" bang! bang! bang! I pounded on my elven friend's door at two in the morning. The handle turned and the door openned to reveal a half-asleep furry elf.

"Yes, Eragon?" he asked "You know, when I said you could come to me anytime you wanted, I didn't mean this early." he said, slightly irritated.

"It's important. Arya was pregnant before the battle... then she was stabbed... but I beleive the baby is still alive." I said quikly as I walked past him, dragging Arya, into his home.

"I...can you explain this again." Blohgram asked slightly miffed. I took a deep breathe to calm down.

"Arya was pregnant during the battle, then she was mortally injured, in the abdomen, but I think the fetus is still alive." I revised calmly. The snimalistic elf pressed his lips together and leaned back, contemplating on what we should do.

"I have one question... WHy did you go into battle when you knew you were pregnant?" he asked Arya. She shot him a blood chilling glare. But I had also turned to her with a quizical gaze.

"I-I...um... It's hard to explain." was all she said. Blodhgram and I shared a look, but we let it go.

"ALright, first, we need to take her to the infirmery. There we will devise a spell that should heal the fetus without any delay. We probably won't have much to work on, any way, because we healed Arya's entire abdomen when she was stabbed, we most likely healed the child most of the way." he said as he stood with us. Then we were off to the infirmery.

**Yes, yes, I know you don't like short chapters, but get over it. I'll update soon! Hopefully...**


	46. Chapter 45

**Hey! I'm updating! So sorry I haven't upated lately! Promise this one will be good!**

Arya POV

"Wasie Heil...Relden veltun..." The healer spoke rapidly as he passed his hand over my stomach. I could feel something defferent with each word. My baby was going to live, my little Faolin. I could tell he was a boy. I was elated when the healer said that Faolin would live.

"Do you know the gender?" Eragon asked slightly curious and quite nervous. The healer smiled.

"You have a gentle boy on your hands." he said nodding respectfully to me then Eragon before he left us. Eragon was smiling as he ran a hand over my barily puffed abdomen.

"Faolin." I said quietly and I laid my hand over Eragon's. He looked up and smiled at me.

"A perfect name." I leaned foreward and pressed my lips fleetingly against Eragon's before I got up and we left for our room. I sighed happily and fell asleep rapidly in my love's ams.

Eragon POV

I smiled as I watched Arya sleep the morning away before I left her for a meeting. I leaned down and kiss her lightly and closed the door quietly. I met Murtagh at the bottom of the Stairwell, we nodded acknowledgement before continuing on our merry way. I openned the large wooden doors and strode into the council room where all of my Master Riders awaited for Murtagh and I. There were two of each species, male and female, that were Masters. There was Maev and Orlo of the Elves, Uru'tak and Delarga of the Urgals, Yealda and Hendel of the Dwarves, and Illia and Hurmund of the Humans.

"Eragon, it is good to see you are not as late as you usually are." Blodhgram stated, our friendship had grown to where we teased each other comfortably in front of others.

"Blodhgram, early, as always. But, in this circumstance I can understand." I said smiling softly, he cast me a worried look, I had never passed a chance to mock him. But, he let it go knowing I was under stress of my children and of Saphira's clutch. Saphira and Thorn were off with the Master Dragons, those who were connected with the Master Riders, on a council of their own with the Wild Ones to see if they will help us in this small war.

"One of our scouts has spotted a little cove, not to far from the Nirvun Peaks." Maev stated staring at me cooly with her icey blue grey eyes. I nodded, I shifted my gaze to watch my other students. These were all my first students. Ones that I were proud to call my pupils.

"I think that we should have investigated the island more." Blodhgram grumbled under his breathe and I chuckled lightly. When we had arrived, we spent six years exploring and we still are discovering new places to this day!

"Indeed, we should have." I murmurred back and I caught him grin, a very rare sight.

"We should see too it that the rest of the island is scored over for anymore... unpleasent surprises." Hurmund rumbled in his deep, bass voice that always shocked you, he was a big man, but not that big to have that deep of a voice.

_In my opinion, I think we should attack them at the first sign of the living-carcasses. _Saphira said as she and Thorn snaked their heads into our little meeting. The rest of the Maaster Dragons sat on the ceiling above their respected Riders.

"That is what you always want, Saphira, but it is not what we need." I sighed, knowing exactly where this was going to go, no matter what.

_So, you're going to sit on you posterior and let my eggs be eaten? _The massive, in a good way, blue dragoness hissed in my mind making me flinch as she lowered her head until it was directly in front of me. My eyes narrowed into slits.

"You know exactly what I meant, bone head." I said bluntly, tension filled the air as Master Riders and their dragons prepared for a quick departure. Even Murtagh took a step away from me. Blodhgram growled, deep inside his chest until it reached his throat. This was very effective, fore I had been on the other side of his blade, and it was not at all something I would recomend. Saphira turned her glare on him, he is probably the most insane being I have met fore he met her gaze with his own and didn't flinch. This is why he has every dragon's respect.

_You are correct, furry-pointed-ear-two-leg-elf- Blodhgram. _Saphira grumbled unhappily as she retreated back to her roost.

"Well, if that is over, brother, we have business to get to." Murtagh said, he had been quiet for most of the meeting until now. I nodded and he told us his plan.

**Ooo! Murty's got a PLAN! EEEEIIII! XD I hope you all loved this chappie! And Arya's going to have a lil' Faolin! Woot!**


	47. Chapter 46

**Hey! I'm updating! **

Selena POV (WHAT?)

I listenned intently to Uncle Murtagh's plan. It was a really good plan, but my plan was sooooooo much better! I quietly snuck away and hurried back to Islanzadi and Brom who were awaiting my return in my bedroom, well, technically Iz and I's room, but I call it mine. I hurried quickly through the shadows of buildings and statues. I snuck quietly down the corridor, just in case, and into my bedroom.

"What happend?" Iz pounced on me, her black curls fell messily into her bright green eyes. I blew a paice of fair warm brown hair out of my crulean blue eyes as I sat up and pushed her off of me.

"Well?" Brom pestered me, he had Father's warm brown hair and eyes.

"Well, Uncle has a plan on how to attack the Ra'zac at this little cove that they think the beasts are hiding in, cowards." I said "Well, his plan lacks... surprise. So, while they're putting Murtagh's plan into action, we'll..."

"Okay, so, everyone knows what to do, right?" I asked eying Islanzadi suspiciously, but she nodded her head yes. I looked out the window. It was almost dawn, father and Uncle would be leaving for the small cove at evening, we had plenty of time for rest. I fell asleep the moment my head touched the soft pillow.

Arya POV

I silently closed my daughters' door closed smiling. So, they had a plan, eh? Well, since Eragon won't let me come on his expedition, I will follow the children on theirs. I silently tredded back to my bed and laid down. Even though I slept for six hours, I still felt exhausted. No more children after this one. I thought sleepily. I was half asleep when I felt Eragon wrap his arms around my waist.

"Mmm." I mumbled happily as I rolled over and voice my thoughts on anymore children. He laughed heartily and said that we would do our best on no more little ones. I breathed in his scent, a musky wood smell. It was alluring. I felt his lips against mine as I fell into a deep slumber. I would wake up when the time comes.

Eragon POV

I watched Arya sleep. No children, not anymore. I smiled, I was I happy to hear that, I don't think I can handle anymore after this last one. I sighed. Tonight, Murtagh and I were going to Ra'zac Cove, as we were now calling it. We were going to have a head on attack while Arya and the young ones, even though I disapprove greatly, will rescue Saphira's eggs. I smiled as I remembered how Thorn discovered Selena outside the doors of the Council Room. And then Murtagh had, with my permission, memorized the plans Selena had come up with. With that we talked it over, and after a long argument I finally agreed to let the children go through with their plan. I sighed once more before falling asleep besdie my beautiful mate.

**Yaya! Another update! Wow, Selena. You don't know how to keep a secret!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Hey! So, Spaarx asked me to put all the names of the people who's reviews really helped me with my story, but I can't do that because then I wouldn't have enough time to start my chapter before I forgot it because everyone that reviewed helped me continue writing this story. That is sadly nearing its end... Sob! I don't know how many people have reviewed my story and iff I did I would put the number up here. But thank you guys, so much, I wrote this story and I might not have continued if you guys didn't review. Thank you! Now, on with the story! This is whereit gets exciting!**

Eragon POV

Arya stirred as I plled a tunic and chainmail shirt over my head.

"Eragon?" she asked as she sat up, I turned and smiled at her.

"Here." I said as I strapped Brisingr around my waist. I snatched up my greaves and tied them to my forarms and shins.

"Be safe, I don't want to lose you." she said as she stood and embraced me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her ebony locks.

"I'll try to, no garintees." I murmurred, she sighed but excepted the answer.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." she whispered sadly stepping back, she was a very good actress. I smiled,

"For now." was all I said. I kissed her once before we left to check on the children. They were wide awake, they begged me to come, it very well have could have been a rouse that Selena came up with. I said no and they cried out in mock sorrow. I kissed them all on the brow and bade them good night.

"Brother!" I shouted at Murtagh's door, silence answered me. I frowned, "Murtagh, it's time to take our leave."

"I'm right here." I jumped and turned around to stare in shock at my older half-brother whowas standing behind me prepared for battle. He grinned slightly at my shock but, otherwise, he left the subject be. I kissed Arya briefly before climbing up onto Saphira's shoulders. "I will see you by mid day tomorrow, at the latest." I called as my sapphira dragoness took off into the bright blue sky. Thorn was in front of us, leading the way to Ra'zac Cove. It was not long before it came into sight. We swerved sharply to the right, to make it look like we didn't expect them to be there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of green. I smiled slightly, oh Jade will never hear the end of this.

_So, the Little Ones decided to go through with their plan. _Saphira stated unhappily as we dove down past Thorn to land in a large clearing.

_Yes, Big One, they were going to go through with their plans from the beginning, you know this. _I chuckled mirthlessly. I heard her sigh. I jumped from the saddle and landed with practiced grace. Murtagh landed beside me.

"Onward we go, brother?" he asked, his face impassive. I nodded and off we went to distract the remaining twenty or so Ra'zac and one Shade. Of course, we had several hundred Master Riders waiting in the shadows for our signal. We silently snuck through the underbrush and to the edge of the cove. I reached out with my mind to search for any life forms. I met one almost immedietly, a Ra'zac. That proved that this was indeed the hiding place of the monsters. I receded before I could be noticed. I nodded to Murtagh who nodded back and started to the left while I took the right side.

I stared at the half hidden mouth of the cavern that was the hide out of the man-eaters. I cought a tiny glimmer of Azure's blue scales as the children scurried into random hiding places. I shook my head, two things to work on with them. Time for the distraction. I contacted the mind of the three scouts who would then signal everyone else. A horn shouted, telling the Ra'zac we were here.

I lept out from my hiding spot and beheaded the closest enemy. I saw Murtagh slicing mercilessly through the crowd of Ra'zac. They flooded out from the yawning mouth of the cave,creeching and clicking their shock and frustration. Overhead Saphira and several other dragons held an airial battle against the last of the Lethrblaka. Saphira screamed in pain as a Ra'zac stapped my forcept. I hissed but continued my killing spree unwaveringly. After several severe minutes all that was left of the Ra'zac were seven. No Lethrblakas were alive and the Shade had yet to be spotted. The children and Arya had escaped with Saphira's eggs approximately an hour ago.

A cold shiver ran down my spine. Some one was watching us. I spun around looking through the underbrush but saw nothing. I had a very bad feeling. The twange of a bow string snapping back caught my attention. A searing hot pain shot through my leg as an arrow sprouted above my knee. I growled and Saphira roared. I blocked our link as my leg fell num. Murtagh caught me before I hit the ground.

"Poison." I heard him hiss angrily "Eragon, don't go to sleep." but I was to far gone to really hear him. My head swam and my vision flickered. My stomach churned and I felt weaker by the minute. I vaguely felt myself being lifted and flown back to the center of the island. My eyes slowly closed and darkness enveloped me.

**Will I end this story with Eragon dying? I just might, since I am such a cruel person. :D Sorry I didn't update earlier, Fanfic wouldn't let me log in and I was soooooooooooooo frustrated for several long and torturous days.**


	49. Chapter 48

**I'm updating again!**

Arya POV

Eragon and Murtagh had just left. I followed the girls and Brom to the Dragon Hold where Azure, Jade, and Firnen were resting. They were in for a big surprise. I took a quick short cut so that I would be there before them.I walked briskley into the Hold and began saddling Firnen who snickered, for a dragon, at his son's and daughter's bewildered looks.

"What did you think I was going to do?" I asked them "Let my babies go without protection?"

_Sorry, Arya. _Azure said, having the decency to look ashamed, he bowed his head and lowered his tail. I didn't expect Jade to do it, to stubborn and hard-headed, just like her mother.

"Momma!" the children cried in shock as the entered the Hold. I turned and smiled at them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go save some eggs." I declared as I mounted Firnen. I watched as Selena and Brom scrambled up Azure's side and Islanzadi up Jade's.

"Wait!" a familiar voice cried. I looked up to see Drena huffing and puffing as she hurried as fast as she could. Worry bagan to naw at my stomach, was she going into labor? I hope not. "You'll...need...these!" she said as she gasped for breathe. Poor girl must have been exhausted! In her arms she held a small bundle of swords, three of them. One was a perfect match to Jade's scales, another was a perfect match for Azure's scales, and the last one was the exact shade of Saphira and Firnen's unhatched egg. She handed each one to the proper child. They giggle with glee and thanked Rhunon's student in forgery. Rhunon had decided to come to the island after Eragon wrote to her telling her about the large deposits of starmetal that they had continued to discover as they continued to discover new parts of the island. Eragon had removed her vow when she had arrived and she took up teaching forgery.

"Thank you! Thank you soooo much!" I smiled at my children's mirth. Vervada swooped in and growled at his Rider who in return smacked his snout. BUt she let him lift her up onto his back, since she was too big to climb on herself.

"Bye! Good luck!" she called as we went our seperate ways. We called our good byes and waved at her as she was carried back to her home.

We hurried on our way. We were almost caught twice. We quietly snuck around the cove and searched for a backway into the cave. We soon found one and scrambled down it.

"Oh no you don't." I said laughing quietly as Brom struggled to get down.

"Why? The girls get to go!" he cired out quietly as not to sound alarm among the enemy.

"Because...we need you to watch the dragons. It's a very hard and important job that only you can do." I said as I lifted him back up through the mouth of the hole.

"Well...I guess." he said doubtfully. I smiled, ah, my sweet little boy. I smiled and kissed his brow briefly.

"You can do it." I whispered in his ear before Selena, Islanzadi and I disappeared into the cave. We grappled aimlessly for what seemed like hours before we stumbled across a small dark room.

"Momma!" Selena called out to me and I followed her voice blindly until I almost ran her over. My hand touched something smoothe I followed it to another, then another, and another! They were Saphira's eggs. I quickly loaded them into the three bags we had brought with us and cast a spell to help us find the way out. Once we had reached Brom's hiding spot, we mounted our Dragons and took off. I glanced down at the battle below us. Eragon and Murtagh were fighting back to back, slaughtering any and all foes who foolishly came to them. I smiled before we left the battle.

**Yay! another chapter done! Please review!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Hey! I'm updating! **

Eragon POV

I was frozen. I couldn't feel anything. Was I dead? What is happening? I was floating in black nothingness. I was cold and hot, slow and fast. Everything was wrong.

"Eragon!" a waterlogged voice called out. I didn't recognise the speaker. I didn't remember anything. "Wake up!" the voice became clearer. It was a man's voice. It sounded familiar.

"Eragon, please don't leave me." a feminine voice begged me to my right. I looked over, but saw nothing. This voice was familiar as well. BUt I struggled to put a name to it. I racked my brain for several moments before a name came to me, one that fit.

Arya. A memory of a beautiful, raven-haired elf maiden with a fierce and high-held expression came to me and I felt a feeling blossom in my chest. I loved her.

"Arya." I tired to speak, but it came out as a croak. "Arya!"

I continued to call out for the elf as a light grew around me. I honestly didn't care. I soon heard words, that were familiar to me, they made the light grow stronger. I tried to focus on these words, but they slipped away from me. Suddenly a pain grew in the pit of my stomache, it became almost unbearable and then it disappeared as fast as it came. The light grew stronger and stronger until I had to close my eyes. When I re-openned them I was staring into the face of my Arya.

"Eragon!" she gasped happily as she pressed her lips to mine. "I thought you were dead."

"Arya." I whispered hoarsley. "You took the children...to the Ra'zac's lair."

"I know, my love." she said as she stroaked my face lovingly.

_Little One! Are you alright? I can't turn my back on you for a second. _Saphira growled in my mind. I could tell she was near devastation by the way she scolded me. I smiled.

_I love you, too, BIg One. _I called to her adoringly. I heard her sigh and snort as she looked through the large window. A criticizing, yet loving gaze made her eyes glow.

"You're lucky, Eragon. Whatever that poison was, it neary killed you, we ended up resorting to The Name." Blodhgram said giving me a hard look. I cracked a small grin.

"Yes, well, you know me." I chuckled quietly.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" three beautiful children cried as they burst through the door, shortly followed by their uncle. I laughed at the sight of them. They scrambled up the bed and onto my lap.

"Slow down, you'll hurt your Father." Murtagh ordered gently, smiling at their joy. They calmed down at that. But they were still very excited.

"Daddy! We found Saphira's eggs." Islanzadi crowed excitedly. I smiled and replied,

"You did? didn't I tell you you weren't allowed to go on the mission?" I asked and that silenced them. We were all silent until Murtagh, Blodhgram and I burst out laughing at their slightly terrified expressions. Selena scowled and me and pouted.

"That's not nice, Daddy." she said and I laughed harder as I pulled her closer to my chest.

"I'm sorry." I chuckled. I bade them goodnight before they left for bed. Murtagh's expressiong became grim once they were gone.

"What is it?" Arya asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The Shade, has not been killed and at least three Ra'zac escaped." he said and I goaded him to continue, "We have caught two of the Ra'zac, but we have yet to find the leader and the Shade."

"So, whatare we going to do now?" I asked him.

"We hunt them down. The trail is still fresh." he replied. Blodhgram crossed his arms.

"We can't send him out now, he's not ready to go out. And don't even try to argue, Eragon." Blodhgram snapped at me. I scowled.

"Of course not, Blodhgram, we have teams of Riders out already. Dragons are doing airial runs and we have sentries every hour of the day." Murtagh said.

"Then that is all we can do for now." Arya said as she stood and stretched. They nodded and left their own way while Arya stayed with me. I moved over so she could lay beside me.

"I love you." I whispered her true name.

"I love you, too." she replied and kissed me softly.

**Hi! Hope you liked it! Eragon lives! XD**


	51. Chapter 50

**Hey! So, I just travelled to Alabama from Kansas! It was aot of things, fun, new, tiring were the main ones though. On with the chapter, that I am writing in Tuscaloosa!**

Murtagh POV (I just did that!)

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes for what seemed like on a brief second before I woke to my neices and nephew sitting on my chest.

"Wass goin' on?" I grumbled as I sat up grogily. Events from the day before came flooding back. The smell of vegetable soup plugged my nose as Selena held out a bowl for me. I took it and drank it down. It was followed by a blue berry roll.

"Did you like it?" Islanzadi asked, her deep green eyes were wide with innocent curiosity.

"Yes it was very good, did you make it?" I asked and she giggled and shook her head "How about you?" I asked Selena and Brom and giggled and shook their heads, too. "Then who did?"

"Illiopist!" they laughed as I spurred to waster room and gagged. "I had been told by several people to NOT eat his food. I heard the elf's laughter from the other room along with my neices giggles and Brom's hoots of excitment. I wiped my mouth clean and walked out of the waste room. Eragon and Arya had come as well and were hard pressed to not laugh at my position in life at the moment. My son stood in the door way chuckling.

"You be quiet. This happend to you as well." I growled at Eragon who was now laughing alongside his children.

"Yes, that makes it all the more funnier because now I know why everyone laughed at me!" he snickered on with Illiopist the Mad One. Once they had calmed down we left for our classes. The children went to see Rhunon while Eragon and Arya went on their seperate way to teach history and politics while I went to teach sword play.

Ajihad walked beside. He was so much like his grandfather, Ajihad. He was nothing like Morzan. He had Nasuada's stubborness. He reminded me of her every day. Memories that I will never forget flowed through my mind until we came to the practice field.

"Who will be with us today, father?" Ajihad asked. I frowned, I didn't honestly know who.

"Well, I believe Riran, Grinver, Falthen, and Hurvrin." I replied after a moment of thought. Ajihad nodded, deep in thought.

"Falthen and Mayella are mates, right?" he asked me. I was confused by this question, but nodded my head yes.

"That is what I thought." he said, returning to his silent thinking. We entered the field and began I began class.

(Time jump! I don't want to bore you with all the teaching, I mean, we get that all the time at schoolo.)

I sighed exhausted. I entered my room and collapsed on the bed. Grinver and Hurvrin, even though they are dwarf and urgal, are deadly together. They work together, Hurvin distracting the opponet and Grinver sneaking in and knocking you off your feet with his battle ax. Falthen and Riran had also figured out each others weaknesses and strengths and worked together bringing out the better side of their fighting styles. All in all, I have tought them very well. I smiled as I fell into a deep slumber. I would need my rest tonight, any ways. We have a battle stradegy meeting for the students and also to figure out the Shade's next move.

**Sorry it's short, but I 've been having some writers block and it SUCKS! :'C, if you guys have any ideas, please please PLEASE Pm me or review me! I decided to do Murty because I felt like I was leaving him out, and I totally forgot Thorn! Dang it! Ugh! I hate writer's block, it makes you foret all the important details.**


	52. Chapter 51

**I'm updating again!**

Eragon POV

We were meeting once more.

"No, that's not possible, Eragon." Murtagh said running a hand over his face at my latest plan.

"It can and will work, Murtagh." I said glaring at him half heartedly.

"How will we protect the rest of the eggs if everyone is searching the island, unless you have some secret part to this plan, it won't work." he shot at me. Silence, he was right. I stared into Saphira's blue eyes absent-mindedly. Then it came to me.

"It's perfect!" I said leaping up excitedly, momentarily forgetting the crowd, " If we act as though the dragon holds are empty, save for the clutches of dragon eggs, we can trap the shade in the Cathedral leading to the Dragon Holds."

Silence followed as the Masters pondered over the radicle plan.

"It just might work." Orlo muttered half surprised. The rest of the masters nodded their heads slowly.

"Well, it seems you can come up with the craziest plans in one bout." Murtagh grumbled, "But it definitly might, might, work." he infasized the second might.

"It will work... Possibly how we planned it or not, but it'll work." Blodhgram said, speaking for the first time since this meeting began.

"Of course it will, I came up with it." I grinned at him. He smirked, very much un-elf like

"That's the problem, you came up with it." he scoffed at me and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the doors flew open and Selena, Islanzadi and Brom came tumbling in.

"Can we help! Can we?" Selena lept onto my lap and looking at me with wide innocent looking eyes, "Please?"

"I-" I started

"We really really REALLY want to help!" Brom said wiggling into my arms as Islanzadi climbed onto my lap beside her sister.

"PLEASE!" she cried out as she burrowed her face against my chest. I looked at murtagh for help, but he declined.

_Little Ones... I can tell you how you can help. _Saphira said, her head lowered down to their level, _We are all going to go on a treasure hunt, for a shade. And we need you three to help us. Do you want to come with us? _

"Yes! Can we, Daddy?" the looked at me with the eyes and I flinched.

"Yes, but you must obey your Aunt Saphira." I said diverting my eyes from their faces.

"Yay!" they cried out in elation as the scampered off me and out of the room. I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked at their quizical looks.

"You, my friend, have changed from that lost young boy that the last of the female dragons hatched for to a man of wise understanding and father hood." Blodhgram said smiling happily. I raised my eyebrows. I already knew this.

"Well, now that that discovery is over with, let us get back to business." I declared and we began our planning.

**How'd you like it? I don't think it was as good as last chapter, but okay. It's the best I can do to hold you over for now. I only have a few more chapters before the epilogue! Nooooo! But I have a sequel for this one already planned out.**


	53. Chapter 52

**I'm updating again!**

Eragon POV

I sat in the back of the first cave that had a clutch of twelve eggs. Fathen and Sentil were hidden farther down the line of caverns and lairs for the mother dragons. Several niaids, auria and dryads had agreed to help protect the city. I heard the soft crunch of boots on gravel as someone approached my cave I was hiding in.

"You must do better than that, Eragon." a chilling voice called, the shade. Silently I crept to the front of the cave and waited. I jumped out and my sword hit his. Clang! The battle began.

Our swords were connected almost the entire time through the fight. I lept out of the way as he slashed at me. He ducked as I swung at his head. We battle with vigorance and vitility. We were on the bluff just behind the Dragon holds. He had me cornered against the edge and knew I had no where to go. He shoved me down and my blade skidded over the side of the bluff.

"I guess Eragon Shadeslayer and Kingkiller's end is to a closing." the shade cackled as he shoved his blade towards my stomache. But he never touched me. I stared at the point of Zar'roc as it protruded from the shade's chest, "No!" the shade whispered before he exploded into the individual spirits. Murtagh held out his hand for me to take. He helped me up and clasped my shoulder.

"Did you really think I would let you have all the fun, Eragon." he said smiling, "Besides, Blodhgram finally figured out what they wanted."

"What?" I asked out of curiousity.

"You, or more specifically, you dead." he said and it all made sense. The Ra'zac have always hated me, since I, or so I thought, destroyed the last of them. The shade was probably in it for kicks.

"That makes sense, brother of mine." I said chuckling as we rejoined the others. Arya lept up and caught me in an embrace of joy.

"I thought I would lose you!" she mummbled against my chest. I held her against me smiling.

"You know me, nothing keeps down for long." I replied kissing her gently. her slightly protruding stomache pressed against me hard enough that I felt our son kick. I smiled and looked in her eyes.

"Daddy!" Brom shouted as he launched into my arms. Selena and Islanzadi followed shortly after him. I laughed, our problems were finally over.

**You have to love that, sorry I didn't lengthen the sword fight, but I was hard pressed on time.**


	54. Epilogue

**I'm updating again! Here is the last 'chapter' of this story. Please review and ummmmm, well I would like to tell the greatdragon1234 that I already had eragon stabbed and it would be pointless since you would be expecting me to have him lose his memory or suposedly died. Just saying. I will be posting chapter 1 and 2 of my sequel to this it is a cross over with The Lord of the rings, you don't like that, to bad. I haven't figured out a name for it yet, but it will be the first one on my stories today, most likely.**

Epilogue! (NOOOOOOO!)

It has been twenty six years since the shade had been killed by Murtagh the Free One. During that time many things have happenned. Eragon and Arya's second son Faolin was born several months after the Shade was killed. The leader of the Ra'zac was captured and killed shortly after that. The third egg of Saphira and Firnen's clutch hached for Brom when he turned six. One last thing, Selena and Islanzadi are now the huntresses of Eragon and Murtagh. Here is how that happend. Brom is now Ambassador to the Riders and Faolin is an advisor for Vanir

"I have an idea, Blodhgram." the Lead Rider said as he turned to his elven advisor. He explained his plan to gain more riders faster.

"It just might work, Eragon." the elf replied in kind. They began to set up for the experiment.

_These will be the first two subjeceo your idea, Eragon. Be careful. _The golden heart of hearts spoke, Glaedr.

"Yes, master." the man said as he carried off a beautiful sky blue egg and a large, magnificent burgandy laced with gold egg.

The elven advisor and the Lead Rider began to chant words in the Ancient Language. Words telling the eggs to go and find their Riders. They sent the eggs out into the World. Several years later a Rider of a sky blue dragoness appears in Ellesmera. Then a burgandy dragon with his Rider arrives after them. THe plan had worked! Or so they thought. Several experiments after that three eggs went to a new country and found their Riders their. Murtagh came up with a solution this time.

"The Twins, they feel like they have not contributed to our society. We should send them out to fetch the Riders and their hatchlings." the man said, thus the hunteresses of Eragon and Murtagh were born.

**And that leads to the beginning of the sequel! Thank you everyone that has reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you! Love you all!**


End file.
